


There were Flames is my Dreams

by Kahjira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lime, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahjira/pseuds/Kahjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's 6. Schuljahr beginnt und er sieht sich mit seinen Aufgaben als Chosen-One konfrontiert. Doch was bedeutet es für einen 16. Jährigen die Last der Welt zu tragen? Wer wird ihm helfen, seine große Aufgabe zu erfüllen? Und warum verhält sich Draco Malfoy so anders als früher? Post OotP - M Rating für die späteren Kapitel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, zusammen :)   
> Ursprünglich habe ich diese Fanfiction schon vor einigen Jahren geschrieben, weswegen sie auf anderen Plattformen auch bereits vollständig zu finden ist. Dennoch habe ich mit dazu entschieden, sie nun auch hier, Kapitel für Kapitel hoch zu laden. Der Prolog ist nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, auf das was euch erwartet.   
> Als ich mit 'Flames' (ja so nennt mein Hirn es :P) angefangen habe, war der 6. Band noch nicht erschienen und konnte somit auch nicht mit einbezogen werden - meine neueren Fics hingegen bauen alle auf dem Ende des 7. Bandes auf (Schleichwerbung *g*)
> 
> Natürlich gehören die Charactere nicht mir, sondern der wundervoll talentierten JKR und ich leihe mir sie nur aus :) Desweiteren verdiene ich natürlich kein Geld hiermit, sondern lebe von Luft und dem schönen Gefühl, jemandem etwas zum Lesen zu geben *g*
> 
> So genug geredet - let the Magic begin!
> 
> PS: Eine Sache wäre da noch! Ich kenne zum großen Teil weder die Filme noch die Bücher auf deutsch, weswegen ich einige Eigennamen aus dem Englischen übernommen habe, um euch nicht mit komischen Übersetzungen zu quälen! Ich hoffe ihr könnt darüber hinweg sehen!

**_There were Flames in my Dreams_ **

**Prolog: Trailer**

Dunkelheit…

Voldemort: (wir hören nur seine Stimme) Was passiert, wenn Schwarz und Weiß zu Grau wird?

Es taucht ein Bild auf: wir sehen Harry Potter, er sitzt an einem Tisch, scheinbar in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Er liest in einem sehr alten Buch, die Seiten sehen porös aus.  
Wir erkennen die Überschrift auf der Seite: ‚Incendo’…

Dunkelheit…

Voldemort: (wieder nur seine Stimme) Was passiert, wenn die Welt im Umbruch ist?

Wir sehen Dumbledore, er steht neben Severus Snape, auf einem Stuhl sitzt Minerva McGonagall. Sie befinden sich in einem uns unbekannten Raum. Alle drei sehen besorgt aus.  
Minerva: Wie konnte das nur passieren?  
Dumbledore: Ich weiß es nicht…

Vor uns taucht ein Brief auf, wir erkennen aber nur den Absender: Dein heimlicher Verbündeter

Hermiones Gesicht in einer Nahaufnahme. Sie sieht sehr besorgt aus und kleine Fältchen zeigen sich auf ihrer Stirn.  
Hermione: Ron, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!  
Ron: Ich mir doch auch!

Eine unbekannte Frau mit langen rötlichen Haaren und dunklen Augen hält ein kleines Mädchen im Arm. Angst steht beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben. Plötzlich trifft die Frau ein giftgrüner Blitz. 

Ein Zimmer in romantischem Licht. Ein Feuer brennt im Kamin und in einem Bett liegen zwei uns wohl bekannte Jungen.

Severus Snape steht in einem dunklen Raum. Seine Augen spiegeln Erkenntnis und Resignation wieder. Ihm gegenüber steht Voldemort. Er trägt einen weiten Umhang, man kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, nur die roten Augen stechen aus dem Schwarz hervor.  
Voldemort: (schnarrend) Ich weiß, dass du es warst, Snape.

Harry Potter befindet sich im gleichen Raum wie zuvor die beiden Jungs. Auf dem Bett liegt ein altes Buch, auch seine Seiten sind porös. Es ist nicht zu erkennen, was in dem Buch steht. Der Schwarzhaarige übt einen Zauber, einen schwarzmagischen.

Draco Malfoy steht in einem verlassenen Korridor von Hogwarts. Ihm gegenüber steht Harry Potter. Die beiden blicken einander herablassend an.  
Draco: Wo sind denn Weasel und Mudblood?

Es ist Nacht. Azkaban steht in Flammen, während ein Storm übers Meer tobt. Ein unbekanntes Pärchen steht auf den entfernten Klippen, ihre Gesichter werden vom Feuer erhellt. Ein hübsches Mädchen mit hüftlangen schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Neben ihr ein etwas jüngerer Mann, seine Haare sind dunkelbraun, seine Augen grau.  
Mädchen: Es ist vorbei, sie ist tot!  
Junge: Leider…

Cornelius Fudge steht an die Wand gefesselt in einem Kerker. Seine Kleidung ist zerrissen, er weißt etliche tiefe Wunden auf. Ihm gegenüber steht Voldemort, wieder unter der Kapuze verborgen.  
Voldemort: So, so, sie werden dich also retten, ja? 

Draco Malfoy befindet sich mit seinem Vater und Voldemort in einem nächtlichen Dorf. Er hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, sein Vater sieht in herablassend an.  
Lucius: Draco komm her!

Zwölf in dunkle Umhänge gekleidete Männer sitzen um einen runden Holztisch. Sie alle haben die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass man ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen kann, nur Voldemorts Augen leuchten wieder blutrot im Dunkel.  
Voldemort: Eine glorreiche Ära hat begonnen! Das Schloss ist unser!!

Die Schüler von Hogwarts sitzen an den Haustischen. Leises Gemurmel geht durch die Reihen. Dumbledore erhebt sich und steht mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor der versammelten Schülerschaft.  
Dumbledore: Liebe Schüler, leider muss ich euch sagen, dass unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft wurden…

Harry Potter steht einem uns unbekannten Raum. Unter seinen Augen sind dunkle Ringe zu erkennen. Vor ihm steht ein Kessel, aus dem Dampf austritt und in dem sich eine blutrote Flüssigkeit befindet. Neben Harry steht ein Tisch, auf dem aller Hand Zutaten liegen und mehrere geöffnete Phiolen stehen.  
Harry: Guten Appetit, Malfoy

Harry Potter zeigt der Bibliothekarin ein Blatt Pergament und geht zur Verbotenen Abteilung. Dort zieht er ein Buch aus dem Regal. ‚Schwarzmagische Tränke’ steht in Goldlettern auf dem Buchrücken.  
Harry: Na endlich hab ich dich! 

Hunderte Schüler rennen in wilder Panik durch die dunklen Gänge der Schule. Von überallher ertönen Schreie und Blitze zucken durch die Luft. Mitten in all dem Trubel steht Harry Potter. Seine Augen sind vor Schreck geweitet und er hält Ausschau nach etwas.  
Harry: Nun komm schon! Wo bist du bloß?  
Ginny: Lauf Harry! Wir brauchen dich noch!

Draco sitzt in dem Raum, in dem die beiden Jungen auf dem Bett gelegen haben und in dem Harry geübt hat. Seine Augen sehen glasig aus, sind rot und seine Wangen sind tränenverschmiert.  
Draco: Ich komme mir so ausgenutzt von dir vor!

Voldemort steht im Freien. Es ist Nacht und über ihm stehen Sterne am Himmel. Weder Hogwarts, noch seine Landschaft sind im Hintergrund zu erkennen. Der Lord hat seinen Zauberstab erhoben. Er grinst bösartig und in seinen Augen glitzert der Wahnsinn.  
Plötzlich wird er von einer Feuerbrunst umfangen…

Wir sehen Harry und Draco in einem unbekannten Raum, der mit aller Hand Kissen ausgestattet wurde. Sie stehen einander gegenüber und grinsen, jedoch nicht herablassend. Beide haben die Zauberstäbe auf den anderen gerichtet.  
Harry: Bereit?  
Draco: Frag nicht so dumm!

Eine Gruppe nicht erkennbarer Leute, die schwarze Kampfuniformen tragen stehen in Diagonally, über ihnen schweben mehrere Besen, man kann nicht erkennen wer auf diesen sitzt, aber scheinbar haben die Leute in Diagonally sie noch nicht bemerkt.  
Stimme: (die Person ist nicht zu erkennen) Jetzt!!!

Wir sehen Hogwarts, doch irgendwas ist anders an der Schule. Er ist als schwirre eine bösartige Aura um das Schloss. Draco Malfoy sitzt im HospitalWing an einem Bett, doch wer darin liegt ist nicht zu erkennen. Er sieht erschöpft und kraftlos aus.  
Draco: “Bitte… tu mir das nicht an…”

Harry Potter schlendert über die Wege des Hogwartsgeländes zum See. Manchmal hält er an und schließt die Augen. Ein entspannter Ausdruck zeigt sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Hermiones Gesicht in einer Nahaufnahme. Unglauben steht in ihren Augen, die Stirn hat sie in Falten gelegt.  
Hermione: Soll das heißen du liebst mich?

Wir sehen die gesamte Schulgemeinschaft in der großen Halle. Schwarze Banner hängen an der Decke, die Stimmung ist gedrückt und düster. Alle tuscheln miteinander. Plötzlich schwingt die Tür auf und ein etwas humpelnder Harry Potter steht in der Tür.  
Stimme (man kann die Person nicht sehen): Endlich! Du bist wieder gesund!!

Ein vollbesetztes Fußballstadion, tausende Menschen schreien durcheinander und feuern ihre Mannschaft an. Plötzlich taucht ein ihnen unbekanntes Zeichen am Himmel auf und nicht identifizierbare Flugobjekte sind am Himmel zu erkennen, während auf dem Spielfeld schwarze Gestallten erscheinen. 

Dunkelheit…

Voldemort: Dann wird alles seinen Wendepunkt erreichen…

Nur noch Feuer ist zu erkennen…


	2. A new Year, a new Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, da der Prolog ja wirklich sehr kurz ist, gibts an dieser Stelle jetzt auch sofort das erste Kapitel dazu :)  
> Alles weiteren Updates werden in den nächsten Wochen nach und nach folgen.
> 
> Es gehört wie immer nichts mir und und ich verdiene Geld hiermit :)

**Kapitel1 A new Year, a new Beginning**

Schwatzende, lärmende, lachende Kinder und weinende Eltern, es war wie jedes Jahr.  
An der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts hatte sich nichts geändert und würde sich wohl so schnell auch nichts ändern. Es war das gleiche Ritual wie immer. Die Schüler sahen sich, rannten auf einander zu, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass sie einander sahen, und freuten sich dann über ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts, während ihre Eltern oft weinend daneben standen und auf ein neues Jahr ohne ihre Kinder blicken konnten.  
Tja, da war es doch gut keine Eltern zu haben, dachte Harry Potter sarkastisch.  
Früher hatten ihn diese Gesten von Eltern und Kindern berührt, weil er selbst keine hatte, aber das hatte sich verändert. Harry war nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der immer alles positiv sah. Er hatte sich verändert, innerlich und äußerlich. Er war reifer geworden, aber auch einsamer. Die vergangenen Monate hatten ihn mit einem Mal erwachsen werden lassen. Er hatte es sich nicht aussuchen können, nein, Sirius’ Tod hatte es unumgänglich gemacht. Harry Potter musste erwachsen werden, ob er es wollte war da nicht gefragt.  
Nun verstand er, dass die ganze Sache mit Voldemort nicht einfach aus der Welt zu schaffen war. Viel mehr hatte er sich längst damit abgefunden, dass er beim Versuch Voldemort zu töten selbst sterben würde, doch er schwor sich, den Lord mit in die Ewigkeit zu nehmen.  
Aber was machte das? Wer würde ihn vermissen? Niemand! Denn er hatte dann ja seine Aufgabe erfüllt… hatte den Lord besiegt und wurde nicht mehr gebraucht. Tja, so spielte das Leben mit Helden.  
Irgendwie fand er das Ganze witzig; jeder kannte und verehrte ihn, aber wenn Voldemort tot wäre, wurde er einfach in Vergessenheit geraten.  
Ein freudloses Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
Das war ja so erbärmlich, man schätzte ihn nur, weil er sich ständig in Lebensgefahr befand. Vielleicht sollte er sich an einem brennenden Seil über einem Vulkan aufhängen lassen, dann befände er sich auch in Lebensgefahr und der Tod, der ihn ereilen würde, wäre weit aus schöner, als der den er erwartete.

„Harry!“, eine helle Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte sich irritiert um. Seine beste Freundin Hermione stand plötzlich vor ihm und lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen!“, sagte sie und umarmte ihn. „Ich freue mich auch“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. Hermione musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Der Gryffindor hatte sich verändert.  
Er war nicht mehr so mager wie früher, sondern mittlerweile drahtiger gebaut, hatte lange Beine, ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht und trug sein schwarzes Haar etwas länger. Dazu trug er eine schlichte schwarze Jeans und ein blutrotes Hemd, das seine Arme vorteilhaft betonte. Das Quidditchtraining hatte über die Jahre Spuren hinterlassen.  
Auch Hermione hatte sich verändert, wie Harry auffiel. Sie hatte ihre Haare ein wenig gekürzt und trug ein dezentes Make-up, was vermutlich normal war für ein 16 Jahre altes Mädchen. Ansonsten war sie genauso, wie Harry sie kannte. Hermione bevorzugt bequeme Kleidung in unauffälligen Farben und hielt sich während der Schulzeit eh zumeist an ihre Hogwartsroben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Hermione, als sie sah, dass Harry in Gedanken abdriftete. „Ja, ja alles klar“, murmelte dieser etwas abwesend, als ihm plötzlich jemand mit mehr Elan als nötig, auf die Schulter schlug. „Hi, Mate!“, Ron grinste ihn an. ‚Der wiederum hat sich GAR NICHT geändert’, dachte Harry. Ron hatte noch immer rote Haare, Sommersprossen und war schlaksig. Auch seine unbekümmerte Art schien er beibehalten zu haben.  
Naja es gab halt auch Dinge die sich niemals ändern würden und Ron gehörte wohl dazu. 

„Sollten wir uns nicht ein Abteil im Zug suchen, Harry?“, fragte Ron. „Bin ich auch dafür“, Hermione nickte zustimmend und eilte voraus.  
Als Harry seiner besten Freundin folgen wollte wurde er jedoch von Ron aufgehalten. „Ähm… du Harry… ich muss mit dir reden“, setzte dieser an und blickte auf seine Füße, als sähe er sie heute zum ersten Mal. „Sag mal was hältst du von Hermione?“. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Was ich von ihr halte? Sie in eine gute Freundin, wieso willst du das wissen?“.  
„Naja… also ich… mag… sie…“, stotterte der Rothaarige.  
„Na, dann viel Glück beim Erobern“, sagte der Goldjunge etwas gelangweilt. Eigentlich hatte er damit schon gerechnet. Es war Ron tatsächlich an der Nasenspitze anzusehen, dass er in Hermione verliebt war. Ihn selbst störte das herzlich wenig, solange er nicht bei der Sache mitmachen musste, beste Freunde hin oder her.  
Etwas irritiert verzog er beim Gedanken daran das Gesicht und stieg in den Zug. Naja, es gab wohl Schöneres als Intimitäten mit Ron und Hermione zu teilen… 

Als die drei endlich ein freies Abteil gefunden hatten ließ Harry sich auf einen der Sitze am Fenster fallen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Scheibe.  
Draußen standen noch immer Eltern, die ihren Kindern nach weinten. Irgendwie konnte der Goldjunge sie ja verstehen, immerhin war Voldemort wieder an die Macht gekommen und jedes der Kinder war vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag in Gefahr. Wer wollte seinen Nachwuchs da nicht um sich haben?

Seit Voldemort wieder erstarkt war schien niemand mehr Vertrauen in den anderen zu haben. Als Harry in den Sommerferien in Diagon Alley gewesen war hatte er sofort bemerkt, dass die Welt im Wandel war. Die früher lebhafte Einkaufsmeile der Zauberer war plötzlich still und anonym geworden. Immer wieder warfen die Menschen Blicke über die Schulter und redeten nur das Nötigste.  
Die Stimmung war alles andere als angenehm gewesen und Harry wollte nur schnell wieder weg von dort.  
Auch im Leaky Cauldron war die Stimmung alles andere als entspannt. Die wenigen Menschen die noch kamen waren meist zwielichtige Gestalten. Es war als wäre die gesamte Einkaufswelt der Zauberer zu Knockturn Alley geworden.

Er seufzte leise und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ron und Hermione, die mal wieder ihren täglichen Streit austrugen.  
„Hermione ich will aber ans Fenster!“, maulte Ron und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.  
„Ron, du bist wie ein Kleinkind! Setzt dich jetzt dahin und hör auf zu maulen!“, Hermione rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
„Das sagst du nur, weil du am Fenster sitzen willst!“, gab der Rothaarige zurück.  
Manchmal glaubte Harry tatsächlich in einem Kindergarten zu sein. Konnten die beiden keinen Tag auskommen, ohne an einander zu geraten? ‚Hass-Liebe’, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er musste, ohne es zu wollen, grinsen. Zum Glück bemerkten die Streithähne dies nicht, denn der Goldjunge hatte keine Lust auf dumme Fragen zu antworten.  
Schon lange war er Ron und Hermione nicht mehr so nah wie früher. Er schätzte ihre Freundschaft noch immer, aber ihre Stellung in Harrys Leben war von Sirius eingenommen worden. Sirius allerdings war tot. Er war zu Beginn dieses Sommers tot gewesen, er war nun zum Ende des Sommers tot und er würde alle künftigen Sommer tot sein. Somit war diese Stelle nun leer, denn weder Ron noch Hermione konnte je wieder die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben sein.  
Er hatte verloren was er geliebt hatte und nun herrschte Leere in ihm - tiefe, bedrohliche, dunkle, einsame Leere. Sein Herz schien in Scherben zersprungen zu sein und es gab nichts, was die Scherben wieder zusammenfügen könnte. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ein paar Abteile weiter saß Draco Malfoy. Sein Blick war stur nach draußen gerichtet und er versuchte angestrengt die Leute um sich herum zu ignorieren. Neben ihm saß Pansy Parkinson, ein hübsches Mädchen mit lagen schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen. Sie beteiligte sich liebend gern an allem Klatsch und Tratsch und besaß ein gewisses Talent die Nerven ihrer Mitmenschen zu strapazieren.  
Neben ihr hatte es sich Blaise Zabini gemütlich gemacht. Blaise war ein gut aussehender junger Mann mit braunem, kurzem Haar und italienischen Wurzeln. Umso deutlicher hoben sich die leuchtend blauen Augen gegen den dunklen Ton seiner Haut ab.  
Draco gegenüber saßen Crabbe und Goyle, die immer noch genauso stumpf waren wie all die Jahre zuvor. Sie sprachen wenig und wenn, dann ging es seit Neustem meistens um Voldemort und ihre Zukunft als Death Eater. Neben diesen beiden saß ein Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar und dunkelbraunen Augen, ihr Name war Amanda Gordon. Sie war in der zweiten Klasse zu ihnen hinzugekommen, weil ihre Eltern zuvor mehrere Jahre in den USA gelebt hatten und ihre Tochter dort zur Schule gegangen war. Amanda war aufgeweckt und etwas überschwänglich für ein Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin, hatte aber auch große Ambitionen, wie Draco bereits mitbekommen hatte.  
Aktuell war es tatsächlich ziemlich laut im Abteil, weil Pansy gerade mit Amanda darüber diskutierte wer beim alljährlichen Sommerball dieses Jahr den besten Auftritt hingelegt hatte, während Crabbe und Goyle lautstark darüber nachdachten, ob es noch Sinn machen würde, sich am Unterrichtsstoff des Schuljahres zu beteiligen, da sie ja ohnehin bald andere Aufgaben vor sich hatten.  
Draco fragte sich, wie so oft, wie er in diesen Kreisen weiter machen sollte. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy und ein gewisses öffentliches Auftreten wurde von ihm verlangt, aber die Oberflächlichkeit seines eigenen Umfeldes wurde ihm Jahr um Jahr deutlicher bewusst.  
In den Ferien waren dann auch die Zweifel hinzugekommen, ob er wirklich auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Er war ein Malfoy, er war stolz, aber um Voldemort dienen zu können, würde er all seinen Stolz ablegen müssen und sich vor dem Lord im Staub wälzen müssen. Aber wollte er das? Wollte er für dieses Bisschen Macht alles wegwerfen?  
Und überhaupt, hatte man Macht wenn man Voldemort diente? Oder war man nur ein ersetzbarer Handlanger ohne Bedeutung?  
Draco hatte gesehen, wie all diese Death Eater gefoltert wurden, nur um anschließend den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang zu küssen und um Vergebung zu bitten. Was war daran Macht? Nichts! Zu diesem Entschluss war Draco gekommen, in dem Moment, da sein Vater selbst vor Schmerz schreiend auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. SO wollte Draco nicht enden, dafür war er zu stolz.  
„Hey, Dray! Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?“, Amanda hatte es noch nie verstanden Menschen sanft in die reale Welt zurück zu holen.  
„Ach nirgendwo…“ murmelte der Blonde und winkte ab. Die Schwarzhaarige blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Bist du dir da sicher?“, fragte sie. Draco rollte nur genervt mit den Augen. „Lass ihn, er ist schon den ganzen Tag so schlecht gelaunt“, warf Pansy ein.

Dankbar für ihren Einwurf kehrte Draco zu seinen Gedanken zurück. Auf der anderen Seite gab es nur noch Dumbledore, doch wollte er sich dem Schulleiter anschließen? Draco traute Dumbledore nicht und war sich sicher, dass der alte Mann seine ganz eigene Art hatte, Schachfiguren in diesem ewigen Spiel aus Schwarz und Weiß hin und her zu schieben. Zur Spielfigur zu werden hatte genauso wenig mit Macht zu tun, wie im Staub zu kriechen.  
Auch das wollte Draco nicht, er wollte Macht, uneingeschränkte Macht. Selbst der Herrscher sein, das war sein Wunsch und nicht nur ausführende Hand, das war es wonach der Malfoy-Erbe sich sehnte. Alles andere würde ihn nur erniedrigen und auf eine Stufe mit Crabbe und Goyle oder noch schlimmer mit Potter stellen, das wollte er auf keinen Fall.  
„Hey Dray, ich würd sagen, du solltest dich mal umziehen“, wieder Amanda… manchmal war es echt zum verrückt werden. Seufzend blickte Draco sie an.  
„Nenn mich nicht ‚Dray’“, antwortete er genervt.  
„Ist ja gut tut mir leid, aber zieh dich um“, sagte die Schwarzhaarige grinsend. Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab hervor und nutzte den Zauber, den er in den Ferien heimlich geübt hatte. Natürlich konnte er nicht sicher sein, dass er nun beim ersten wirklichen Benutzen funktionierte, aber er hatte ein gutes Gefühl dabei. Tatsächlich wirkte der Kleider-Tausch-Zauber sehr zu Dracos Freude genauso, wie er es sollte und der Slytherin hatte von einer Sekunde zur nächsten seine Hogwartsroben an.  
„Wie hast du denn das gemacht?“, fragte Blaise erstaunt.  
„Hat mein Vater mir beigebracht“, murmelte der Blonde und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, dann wäre er wieder in Hogwarts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„-rry! Harry!“, drang eine bekannte Stimme in sein Gedächtnis vor.  
„Was? Was ist los?“, erschrocken fuhr er hoch und blickte Ron und Hermione verdutzt an. „Sieh mal es dämmert schon, du solltest dich umziehen“, sagte seine beste Freundin und deutete aus dem Fenster.  
Es stimme, die Dämmerung hatte begonnen und bald würden sie Hogsmead erreichen.  
Seufzend stand Harry Potter auf und suchte seine Robe aus dem Koffer, den er zu Beginn der Fahrt im Abteil verstaut hatte. Schnell zog er sich um und nun stieg Vorfreude in ihm auf. Bald schon würde er zu Hause sein, würde wieder am langen Haustisch von Gryffindor sitzen, in seinem Schlafsaal schlafen, Quidditch spielen und trainieren, für Prüfungen lernen und Hausaufgaben machen.  
Zwar war er nie lange fort aus Hogwarts, aber trotzdem vermisste er das alte Schloss gerade so, als wäre er dort geboren worden und aufgewachsen. Dabei lagen seine Wurzeln doch in Gordric’s Hollow und er war bei Tante und Onkel aufgewachsen. Aber seine wahre Heimat war dieses Schloss, mit all seinen Geheimnissen und Mysterien. Der einzige Ort auf der Welt, an dem Harry sich wohl fühlte. Hier wurde er nicht diskriminiert und verprügelt, hier war er seinen Eltern und seinem Selbst so nah, wie nirgendwo sonst. Der einzige Schatten war seine Berühmtheit, die so gerne ablegen würde wie einen alten Mantel. Er wollte nicht mehr entweder der allumjubelte Junge oder der lügende Irre (je nachdem was dem Ministerium grade besser gefiel) sein, sondern sehnte sich nach jemandem der in ihm nur den Menschen ‚Harry Potter’ sah.

Ruckend kam der Hogwarts-Express zum Stehen, sodass Harry kurz um sein Gleichgewicht bemüht war.  
„Hat der Fahrer getrunken? Das is ja schlimm!“, maulte Ron und streckte den Kopf aus der Abteiltür. „Beweg dich Ron, wir sind da!!“, drängte Hermione hinter ihm, die schon ihren Koffer in der Hand hielt.  
Der Rothaarige kam wieder ins Abteil und holte ebenfalls seinen Koffer, während Harry und Hermione schon mal vorgingen.  
„Ich schwör euch Leute, diese Erstklässler werden Jahr für Jahr kleiner!“, sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd, als die drei an Hagrid vorbei zu den Kutschen gingen, die sie ins Schloss bringen sollten.  
„Nein Ron, die werden nicht kleiner, du wirst größer!“, berichtigte ihn seine beste Freundin, wofür sie sogleich einen genervten Blick erhielt. Harry hatte nicht vor sich in die Meinungsverschiedenheit einzumischen, die beiden würden sich ohnehin bald wieder vertragen.

Die drei stiegen in eine der Kutschen, von denen Harry früher einmal geglaubt hatte, sie würden von unsichtbaren Pferden gezogen. Doch letztes Jahr hatte er seinen Irrtum erkannt. Es waren Thestrale, pferdeartige Wesen, die man nur sehen konnte, wenn man einmal einen Menschen hatte sterben sehen. Nach Cedrics Tod Ende der vierten Klasse hatte Harry sie sehen können. Lieber würde er immer noch glauben sie seien unsichtbar, als dass Cedric tot war.  
Der Goldjunge hatte sich nie verziehen, dass er dem Hufflepuff nicht hatte helfen können. Er hatte zusehen müssen, wie Cedric gestorben war und Harry war schuld daran! Er hatte vorgeschlagen sie sollten den Pokal gemeinsam nehmen, damit hatte er Cedrics Tod besiegelt. Hätte er den verdammten Pokal doch bloß allein angefasst. Sein ‚nobles‘ Verhalten hatte letztlich dazu geführt, dass Cedric ermordet worden war.  
„Harry, ist alles ok? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so still…“, Hermione sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, es geht mir gut“, sagte der Goldjunge und blickte aus dem Fenster der Kutsche.  
Draußen hatte es angefangen zu regnen, was die Fahrt rauf zum Schloss erheblich erschwerte. Irgendwie taten Harry die Erstklässler leid, die bei solch einem Wetter über den See fuhren. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endlich waren sie vor dem Schloss angekommen und Draco Malfoy stieg aus seiner Kutsche. In all dem Regen herrschte reges Treiben. Überall standen Schüler, die nur darauf drängten ins Schloss zu kommen. Auch der Malfoy-Erbe wollte endlich ins Trockene, denn die ruckende und unbequeme Kutschfahrt war noch nie sein favorisierter Teil der Ankunft im Schloss gewesen. Viel mehr freute er sich auf das gute Essen und sein weiches Bett im Schlafsaal der Slytherins.  
Nach einander drängten die Schüler an Professor McGonagall vorbei, die mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck am Tor stand. Sie sah älter und müder aus als sonst, der Krieg gegen Voldemort machte ihr sehr zu schaffen vermutete Draco. Tiefe Furchen hatten sich unter ihren Augen gebildet und ihre Pupillen hatten an Glanz verloren. Sie sah so aus, als habe man ihr Lebensenergie entzogen.  
Wieder ein Grund nicht auf Voldemorts oder Dumbledores Seite zu stehen, schließlich wollte Draco nicht mit 30 aussehen wie 80.  
„Guten Abend Mister Malfoy“, begrüßte ihn der Bloody Baron am Eingang zu Schule. Draco nickte nur höflich und ging dann weiter. Er war so etwas wie eine lebende Legende in Slytherin, der ungekrönte Eisprinz des Hauses. Seine silber-grauen Augen und seine platin-blonden Haare, alles an ihm schien wertvoll zu sein.  
Schlussendlich erreichte die Schülerschlange die Große Halle, aus der es schon herrlich nach dem guten Essen duftete. Draco ließ sich am Tisch der Slytherins nieder und musste feststellen, dass sich ihre Reihen gelichtet hatten. Sogar einige Zweitklässler waren nicht mehr da.  
„Ist ja ganz schön leer geworden hier“, stellte Pansy fest und setzte sich neben Draco. Dieser nickte nur.  
„Stimmt, viele wurden schon vom Lord zu sich geholt“, stimmte Amanda zu.  
„Ich warte auf den Tag, an dem ich meine Eule bekomme“, ein kurzer Schatten zeigte sich auf Blaise’ Gesicht.  
„Wieso so mürrisch? Hast du Angst?“, stichelte Pansy.  
„Ach was! Ich bin nur mal gespannt wie es dann weiter geht“, vor niemandem hätte ein Slytherin Untreue zum Lord zugegeben, viel zu groß war die Gefahr daran zu sterben.  
„Seid leise, die Auswahl fängt an!“, unterbrach Amanda die Unterhaltung und alle richteten ihren Blick nach vorn, wo gerade die Erstklässler die Halle betraten und der Sorting Hat schon bereit stand.

Es waren unserer Gründer vier  
Die nun verehren wir  
Da war Slytherin, voll von List und Tücke  
Hufflepuff, die einen jeden ins rechte Licht rücke  
Gryffindor, vom Mut beseelt  
Ravenclaw, bei der nur Klugheit zählt  
Einst sie gute Freunde waren  
Trotzten gemeinsam allen Gefahren  
Sie sich Lehren zu Aufgabe machten  
Und allen Schülern etwas beibrachten  
So friedlich sie lebten  
Und nach Glück strebten.  
Doch nicht lang wehrte der Friede.  
Ich will’s erzählen euch in diesem Liede  
Der Freundschaft sollt’ ein Ende sein  
Durch Streit allein  
Die Häuser selbst wollten herrschen  
Slytherin durchs Blute rein  
Hufflepuff durch Güte  
Gryffindor zum Mute führte  
Ravenclaw herrschte mit Wissen  
Darum sind ihre Bande gerissen  
Ich sagte euch nun  
Es wird der Schule nicht gut tun  
Ich muss euch trennen wieder  
Und am Ende schaut ihr nur auf die anderen hernieder  
Doch wird uns durch das viele Teilen  
Nicht bald der Untergang ereilen?  
Ich sage Stärke muss kommen von innen  
Sonst wird bald Hass durch die Schule rinnen  
Nun seid ihr gewarnt  
Lasst uns mit der Auswahl beginnen

Als der Hut verstummte war es auch in der Halle gänzlich still. Der sonst so bekannte Applaus blieb diesmal aus und leises Gemurmel ging durch die Halle. Amanda grinste kurz.  
„Tja, also ab jetzt müssen wir die Gryffindors in den Arm nehmen“, sagte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf hinüber zum anderen Ende der Halle, wo Harry-bloody-Potter mit seinen Freunden saß.  
„Du meinst wohl auf den Arm nehmen“, gab Pansy zurück.  
Aber es stimmte, die Botschaft war eindeutig, die Häuser sollten sich vereinen und gemeinsam kämpfen, aber das war unmöglich, niemals konnten die verfeindeten Häuser Frieden schließen, Slytherin war zu verrufen, als dass die anderen Häuser mit ihm Frieden schließen würden.  
Eine nun doch etwas nervöse Professor McGonagall stellte sich mit ihrer Liste vor die Schüler. Auch sie hatte wohl nicht mit solch einer Botschaft gerechnet.  
„Albaroc Mandy“, rief sie und ein kleines Mädchen mit haselnussbraunem Haar setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Es dauerte nicht lange, da rief der Hut: „RAVENCLAW!“.  
Am Tisch eben dieser brach Jubel aus und das Mädchen setzte sich glücklich an den langen Tisch. Als dann eine viertel Stunde und zu viele Schüler später „Willson Amalia“ zu einer Gryffindor wurde war die Auswahl vorbei und alle freuten sich auf das gute Essen. 

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und trat mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor. „Liebe Schüler, leider muss ich euch sagen, dass unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft wurden. Hogwarts wird nun mehr von vielen sehr mächtigen Zaubern geschützt, die ein Eindringen ins Schloss so gut wie unmöglich machen. Kaum ein Ort auf der Welt ist sicherer als die Schule, das versichere ich euch! Außerdem soll ich euch noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass das Betreten des Waldes auf dem Gelände der Schule strengstens untersagt ist und um 20:00 ab jetzt alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein müssen, wer dennoch in der Schule unterwegs ist kann mit hohen Strafen rechnen. Nun aber zu erfreulicheren Dingen, wir haben einen neuen Lehrer für Defence against the dark arts: begrüßt mit mir Professor Merik Parker! Aber nun haut rein!“, lächelnd setzte sich der Schulleiter wieder an den Lehrertisch.

Draco versuchte einen Blick auf den neuen Lehrer zu erhaschen und musste feststellen, dass dieser aussah wie eine jüngere Version von Professor Snape. Der Mann war in etwas Mitte Zwanzig, hatte langes schwarzes Haar und dunkle Augen, und auch seine Gesichtszüge waren ebenso streng, wie die des Posion-Masters.  
„Wow…“, hauchte Pansy neben Draco und blickte entzückt zu dem neuen Lehrer.  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, an den kommst du nicht ran“, feixte Blaise, schien selbst aber auch begeistert von dem neuen Lehrer.  
Der Malfoy-Erbe unterdessen häufte sich etwas vom guten Essen auf den Teller und schenke dem Lehrer keine Beachtung mehr. Man würde ihn wohl noch oft genug im Unterricht sehen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Müde ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett im Schlafsaal der Jungen fallen.  
„Was für ein Tag… also das Lied war ja mal wieder heftig“, sagte Seamus, der im Bett neben Harry lag.  
„Das kannst du wohl sagen, der Hut will, dass die Häuser ihre Feindschaft begraben, aber das wird nix oder willst du demnächst mit Malfoy gut Freund machen?“, fragte Ron.  
„Na sicherlich nicht!“, Dean setzte sich zu Seamus um näher am Geschehen zu sein.  
„Aber was wäre denn, wenn die Häuser wenigstens Frieden schließen würden? Heißt ja nicht, dass sie Freunde werden“, warf Neville ein.  
„Vergiss es Nev, das scheitert spätestens am Eisprinz der Slytherins“, winkte der Ire ab. „Da geb’ ich Seamus Recht, Malfoy würde nie aufhören uns mit seiner Truppe zu schikanieren, der will doch Streit“, stimmte Ron zu.  
„Und hab ihr diesen neuen Lehrer gesehen? Der sieht ja wohl total aus wie Snape!“, entrüstete sich Dean.  
„Macht bestimmt auch s den gleichen Unterricht wie Snape!“, Seamus Blick verfinsterte sich.  
„Mein Gott, könnt ihr das nicht morgen weiter diskutieren, ich will schlafen!“, unterbrach Harry seine Zimmergenossen und zog verärgert die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu.

Kapitel1 Ende


	3. Lessons in Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also da ich ja erwähnte, dass diese Fic bereits abgeschlossen habe, werde ich die Kapitel vermutlich recht schnell hintereinander hochladen :)  
> Es gehört mir wie immer nichts (außer vielleicht Merik-chan, den ich seeeehr lieb gewonnen habe im Laufe des Schreibens!) und mein Konto wird hiervon auch nicht voller :P
> 
> Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel2 Lessons in Life**

„Ey mate, wach auf! In ner Stunde gibt’s Frühstück!“, hörte Harry eine wohl bekannte Stimme und kurz darauf stach ihm helles Tageslicht in die Augen.  
„Ah!“, gequält kniff er die Augen zusammen. „Spinnst du Ron? Meinst du ich will an ‚Verblendung’ oder so sterben?“, maulte Harry und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Als er sie auf hatte öffnete er die Augen und erblickte den Rothaarigen vor sich. Seine Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen ab und er trug einen viel zu kleinen Schlafanzug. Der Goldjunge zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Sag mal… hast du Ginnys Schlafanzug eingepackt oder was ist los?“, fragte er. Mürrisch verzog Ron das Gesicht.  
„Nein… Mutter hat mir den Alten von Percy mitgegeben… versehentlich…“, murmelte er und seine Gesichtsfarbe begann mit der seiner Haare zu konkurrieren. Harry versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und stand endlich auf.  
„Ich bin duschen“, sagte er und verschwand im Bad. 

Lauwarmes Wasser rann über seinen Körper und Harry schloss genießerisch die Augen. Es tat gut morgens vor dem Unterricht zu duschen, so konnte er den kommenden Stress für sein paar Minuten vergessen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich leicht, beim Gedanken an den Potions Unterricht bei Snape. Ewig quälte und tyrannisierte dieser Lehrer Harry und seine Freunde. Der Head of House von Slytherin war alles andere als nachgiebig mit seinen Schülern, wer etwas nicht richtig machte bekam eine Strafe dafür und Punkt Ende aus.  
Harry griff zum Shampoo und versuchte den Gedanken an seinen Hass-Lehrer zu vertreiben.  
Er seifte sich die Haare ein und drehte das Wasser wieder an. 

Endlich mit Duschen fertig trat er aus der Kabine und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfe. Dann stattete er dem Waschbecken und somit auch seiner Zahnbürste einen Besuch ab und versuchte anschließend sich die Haare zu kämmen, allerdings nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. So ging er in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors zurück und zog seine Robe an. Ron stand mittlerweile auch fertig angezogen vor ihm und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.  
Unten im Common Room herrschte reges Treiben. Die Vorfreude auf den ersten Unterrichtstag war nicht zu übersehen. Vor allem die Erstklässler von Gryffindor waren über alle Maße nervös und begierig darauf, endlich zaubern zu lernen.  
Unter all diesen lachenden, aufgeregten und von Vorfreude erfüllten Schülern versuchte Hermione sich Gehör zu verschaffen.  
„Sie macht den Job echt mit viel Hingabe“, sagte Ron grinsend, als er sie erblickte. „Ruhe! Ronald und ich werden die Erstklässler jetzt in die Große Halle zum Frühstück bringen, klar?“, rief sie mit magisch verstärkter Stimme.  
„Tja, ‚Ronald’, dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß beim Babysitten“, Harry ging breit grinsend an ihm vorbei und verließ den Common Room seines Hauses.  
Drinnen war es voll gewesen, hier draußen waren noch kaum Schüler anzutreffen. Der Goldjunge genoss die noch vorherrschende Ruhe und schlenderte Richtung Große Halle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leicht kitzelte Draco eine Strähne in der Nase und brachte ihn so dazu aufzuwachen. Ein Blick auf seine magische Uhr sagte ihm, dass es kaum halb sieben am Morgen war und er eigentlich noch schlafen konnte, wie es wohl alle anderen in seinem Schlafsaal noch taten. Aber er war jetzt wach und würde sich auch jetzt für den Unterricht fertig machen.  
Er gähnte kurz und strich sich ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er ins Bad ging und die Dusche anstellte.  
Heißes Wasser färbte seine bleiche Haut sogleich rot, aber Draco brauchte diese etwas unsanfte Behandlung, am Morgen um wach zu werden und einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.  
Er hoffte sehr an diesem ersten Schultag gleich Potions zu haben, am besten zusammen mit Gryffindor, denn er freute sich immer wieder zu sehen wie Snape Potter fertig machte.  
Manche mögen vielleicht sagen, dieser Streit sei albern, oder kindisch, aber dem war nicht so. Dieser Streit hatte schon lange nichts mehr mit Zankereien von Kindern zu tun, er war Dracos unterdrücktes Verlangen nach Harry. In der ersten Klasse hatte er nur Potters Freundschaft gewollt, aber in 5 Jahren war dieses Verlangen nach Freundschaft in körperliche Sehnsucht übergegangen. Er wollte Potter besitzen mit allem was dazu gehörte und kein anderer würde seinen Potter je berühren.

Er drehte den Wasserhahn zu und stieg aus der Dusche. Die Luft fühlte sich kalt an und ein leichter Schauer überzog seinen Körper. Er hüllte sich in seinen Bademantel aus Seide und ging in den Schlafraum zurück, wo er sich seine Robe anzog.  
Als er in den Common Room kam waren nur ein paar Erstklässler zu sehen, die aufgeregt in ihren Büchern lasen.  
Waren diese Kleinen immer so gewesen oder waren dies die ersten, die mit solch einer Vorfreude ans Zaubern herangingen?  
Schulter zuckend verließ er die Räumlichkeiten und verschwand Richtung Große Halle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry setzte sich an den Haustisch der Gryffindors und bestrich sein Toast mit Marmelade.  
Einige Schüler befanden sich schon in der Halle, darunter auch Draco Malfoy, wie Harry auffiel. Der Blonde saß noch allein am Tisch der Slytherins, da seine Kumpanen wohl noch nicht zum Frühstück erscheinen wollten.  
Sein platin-blondes Haar reflektierte das Licht, das in die Halle strömte und glitzerte dadurch. Auf gewisse Weise war Draco Malfoy wohl eine der schönsten Person die Harry je gesehen hatte, aber er hatte einen miesen Charakter.  
‚Zu schade, dass das Äußere nicht das innere widerspiegelt’, dachte der Schwarzhaarige, als Malfoy plötzlich zu ihm rüber sah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es war als würde sich ein eisiger Wind über die Halle legen. Alle Gespräche verstummten und jeder sah zu den beiden Kontrahenten, die einander wie versteinert in die Augen blickten. Es war eine Herausforderung, Gut gegen Böse, Licht gegen Dunkel, Tag gegen Nacht, Feuer gegen Eis, Potter gegen Malfoy.  
Es war klar, dass von nun an die beiden sich nichts schenken würden, Feindschaft war eines, Hass war etwas anderes.  
Ihre Blicke trennten sich, aber immer noch starrten sämtliche Schüler die beiden an. War ihre Feindschaft so weit gewachsen, dass sie einander töten würden?  
„Was gibt es da zu glotzen? Bin ich en Ausstellungsstück?!“, rief Malfoy und sofort wandten sich alle Schüler wieder ihren Gesprächen zu und Harry beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Toast.

Die Tür zur Halle ging auf und die Erstklässler von Gryffindor betraten, geführt von Ron und Hermione den Raum. Sie kamen zu ihrem Haustisch und Hermione ließ sich seufzend neben Harry fallen.  
„Die sind ganz schön anstrengend“, sagte sie und griff nach der Butter.  
„Gib doch zu, dass es dir Spaß macht“, sagte Harry gelangweilt.  
„Na gut, ein Bisschen vielleicht“, gab sie zu und wurde rot. Der Goldjunge rollte mit den Augen. Er war sehr froh kein Vertrauensschüler geworden zu sein. So konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte, ohne dabei ein schlechtes Vorbild zu sein.  
„Mr. Potter Ihr Stundenplan“, Professor McGonagall hielt ihm ein Blatt unter die Nase.  
„Oh danke Professor“, lächelnd nahm Harry den Plan entgegen und studierte seine Stunden.

Montag:  
Charms (SL)  
Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)  
Mittagessen  
Divination (Kurs)  
Transfiguration (HU)

Dienstag:  
Herbology (HU)  
History of Magic (SL)  
Mittagessen  
Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)  
Potions (SL)

Mittwoch:  
Potions (SL)  
Care of Magical Creatures (Kurs)  
Mittagessen  
Charms (SL)  
Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)

Donnerstag:  
Transfiguration (HU))  
Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)  
Mittagessen  
Potions (SL)(SL)  
Astronomy (22:00) (RC))

Freitag:  
Charms (SL)  
Herbology (HU)  
Mittagessen  
Defence Against the dark Arts (SL)  
Potions (SL)

„Na toll! Also noch mehr Potions konnte man uns wohl nicht geben…“, maulte Ron, der neben Hermione saß.  
„Sieht ganz danach aus und DADA haben wir auch ohne Ende“, stelle Harry fest.  
„Man merkt, was da draußen vorgeht, meint ihr nicht?“, fragte Hermione.  
„Wie meinst du das?“, Ron sah sie irritiert an.  
„Na sieh doch mal! So oft hatten wir noch nie DADA oder Potions! Und der Grund dafür ist mit Sicherheit Voldemort!“, sagte sie verschwörerisch.  
„Na also ich wünsch dir viel Spaß beim drüber rätseln ich werde jetzt zu Herbology gehen, guten Appetit noch“, Harry stand auf und ging davon, während seine Freunde ihm verdutzt hinterher sahen.  
„Was hat den denn gebissen?“, fragte Ron.

Vor den Gewächshäusern standen schon ein paar Hufflepuffs darunter Hannah und Ernie. „Hey Harry!“, rief das rothaarige Mädchen. „Na, alles klar?“, fragte sie, als er sich zu den beiden stellte. Der Goldjunge nickte nur und warf einen Blick in die Gewächshäuser. 

Drinnen standen aller Hand magische Pflanzen. Die Harry mehr oder weniger geläufig waren. Eigentlich kannte er nur zwei Personen, die wirklich gut waren in diesem Fach, Hermione, die sowieso in allem gut war und Neville, der eine Gabe für dieses Fach besaß. Zwar war er in allem anderen eher miserabel, aber immerhin hatte er ein Talent.  
Manchmal fragte Harry sich, ob er überhaupt ein Talent hatte, oder war alles was er konnte sich mit dem Bösen rum zu schlagen? Und was war wenn es kein ‚Böses’ mehr gäbe? Wenn Voldemort besiegt war, was geschah dann mit Harry Potter?  
Er war ein Held, ja, in der ersten Zeit aber dann irgendwann würde seine Geschichte Legende sein und genauso langweilig von Professor Binns erzählt werden, wie die Aufstände der Kobolde. Das waren Aussichten…

„Harry? Ist wirklich alles ok?“, hakte Ernie nach.  
„Ja, ja alles in Ordnung… war nur in Gedanken…“, murmelte der Goldjunge etwas abwesend.  
Der Hufflepuff warf seiner Freundin einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Die beiden glaubten Harry nicht. Zugegeben wer glaubte ihm das schon? Immerhin befand er sich immer in Gefahr und musste damit rechnen getötet zu werden. Voldemort war eine immer präsente Bedrohung, das zehrte wohl sehr an Harrys Nerven. 

„Schüler! Kommt mit wir werden heute eine besondere Stunde haben“, sagte Professor Sprout, als endlich alle Schüler vor den Gewächshäusern standen. Gespannt tauschten die Sechstklässler Blicke aus. Was würde denn jetzt wohl kommen?  
„Heute, aber nur heute, werden wir uns mit den Gewächsen im Forbidden Forest beschäftigen!“, sagte die Lehrerin stolz und marschierte Richtung Wald davon. Eine doch etwas irritierte Schülergruppe folgte ihr.  
Im Wald suchten sie dann nach allen möglichen Pflanzen und mussten ihre Namen notieren. Hausaufgabe wäre es dann, alle Eigenschaften der Pflanzen rauszusuchen und in einem Aufsatz festzuhalten.  
So also robbte Harry über den Boden und suchte jede noch so kleine Pflanze, tauschte sich anschließend mit den anderen Schülern aus und hatte schlussendlich eine ihm viel zu lange Liste zu der er wohl fünf Meter Pergament voll schreiben könnte, und das obwohl Herbology NICHT sein stärkstes Fach war. Demnach wollte er gar nicht wissen, wie viel Neville und Hermione wohl schreiben würden. 

Etwas missgestimmt beim Gedanken an all die Arbeit machte er sich dann, diesmal sogar mit Ron und Hermione, auf den Weg zu History of Magic.  
Eine weitere Stunde einschläfernder Theorie zum Thema ‚Napoleon und wie er Magie verwendete’ stand auf dem Plan. Schon im letzten Schuljahr hatten sie damit angefangen und wussten, dass der Professor vor hatte in diesem Jahr damit weiter zu machen.  
„Also ich freue mich drauf, immerhin war Napoleon kein unbedeutender Mann! Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass er sich sogar selbst-“  
„Zum Kaiser gekrönt, schon klar! Und jetzt erspar uns deinen Vortrag, Hermione!“, Harry war ihr ins Wort gefallen und erntete dafür jetzt missbilligende Blicke von seiner besten Freundin.  
„Was soll das Harry? Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir! Du warst schon gestern so komisch“, sagte die Gryffindor.  
„Ich bitte dich, mit mir ist gar nichts los, ich bin nur etwas genervt“, antwortete der Goldjunge.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer für History of Magic erreichten, stand Draco Malfoy bereits mit seinen Freunden dort.  
„Ah, der berühmte Potter bequemt sich mit seinen beiden Schleimspurkriechern zum Unterricht, welch eine Ehre“, sagte er und verbeugte sich mit spöttischem Grinsen.  
„Dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen Malfoy! Hast du nicht gehört, es soll Friede herrschen!“, sagte Hermione unbeeindruckt.  
„Weißt du Granger, bevor ich ‚Frieden’ mit einem Mudblood wie dir schließe, lass ich mir lieber die Zunge abschneiden, damit ich die Versöhnung nicht aussprechen kann“, gab der Blonde zurück.  
„Du bist so niederträchtig Malfoy! Was ist das für ‘n kranker Stolz, dem dein Vater und du folgen? Findet ihr’s toll, andere Leute runter zu machen?“, rief Ron wütend.  
„Tja, Weasel ich erfreue mich nur gern daran, dass ich nicht arm bin wie eine Kirchenmaus, das ist alles und du und deine Familie, ihr solltet euch was schämen! Purebloods wollt ihr sein, aber ihr gebt euch mit solchem Gesindel ab“, er nickte zu Hermione und hatte keine Sekunde später Ron am Kragen hängen.  
„Du! Ich schlag dir deine Eingeweide aus dem Leib!!“, rief der Rothaarige.  
„RON! LASS IHN SOFORT LOS!“, sämtliche Schüler drehten sich zu Harry Potter um. Bisher hatte er geschwiegen aber jetzt war es, als hole er das alles wieder auf, aber auf welcher Seite stand er? Seit wann half er Malfoy? Es war so still geworden, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.  
Harry Potters Stimme hatte einen Befehlston inne, dem man nicht zu widerstehen wagte. Ron blinzelte kurz irritiert, ließ dann aber von Malfoy ab, als habe er einen Befehl erhalten. Noch immer herrschte anerkennendes Schweigen um Harry herum, als habe sich eben kleines Puzzleteil in die richtige Richtung verschoben und zu einem großen Ganzen zusammen gefügt.  
„Ah, wie schön, dass hier mal Ruhe herrscht“, Professor Binns aber schaffte es natürlich wieder diesen bedeutungsvollen Moment zu zerstören und führte die Klasse in sein Klassenzimmer. Der Geist schwebte vor ihnen und erzählte alles Mögliche, was bei Harry aber nie so richtig im Gehirn ankam, da er dösend und gelangweilt aus dem Fenster blickte.  
Draußen sah es aus wie immer in Hogwarts im Spätsommer.  
Die ersten Blätter fielen zu Boden, es nieselte leicht und ein doch nicht mehr ganz warmer Wind wehte über das Land. Bald würde es Herbst werden und Stürme würden die Schule heimsuchen. Dann waren die Schüler wieder froh in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein wo es warm und angenehm war.  
Er löste seinen Blick vom Wetter und ließ ihn kurz durch die Klasse schweifen. Überall hatten die Schüler ihren Kopf auf den Büchern abgelegt und versuchten zu schlafen, einzig Hermione schrieb wie immer aufmerksam alles mit, was der Geist ihr erzählte.  
Nur zu gut konnte Harry sich an die zweite Klasse erinnern, als Binns ihnen von der Chamber of Secrets erzählt hatte, es war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass ihm die ganze Klasse gespannt zugehört hatte.  
Damals hatte der Lehrer noch geglaubt die Kammer sei eine Legende, für Harry wurde sie zu einer viel zu echten Legende, als er plötzlich in ihr stand und es mit einem Basilisken aufnehmen musste.  
So war es halt, Harry Potter rutschte von einem Abenteuer ins nächste und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Viele sagten er mache das mit Absicht, um sich in den Mittelpunkt zu drängen, doch eigentlich wollte er nur seine Ruhe haben und ein ganz normaler Junge sein. Aber das war ihm wohl nicht vergönnt und so kämpfte er weiter gegen Voldemort und die Death Eater. 

Endlich riss ihn der erlösende Gong aus seinen Tagträumen und sagte ihm, dass es Zeit war fürs Mittagessen.  
Zusammen mit Ron und Hermione verließ er das Klassenzimmer.  
„Ich fand seinen Vortrag unheimlich interessant! Napoleon war schon ein außergewöhnlicher Mann! Fandet ihr den Vortrag auch so toll?“, fragte die Braunhaarige aufgeregt.  
„Sag mir lieber erst was drin vor kam“, erwiderte Ron grinsend.  
„Also wirklich! Du solltest einmal zuhören sag ich dir! Überleg doch mal, Ende des nächsten Jahres machen wir unseren Abschluss! Willst du durchfallen oder was?“, entrüstete sie sich.  
„Nein Mione, aber du überbewertest das! Unser Abschluss ist Ende nächsten Jahres, bis dahin is es noch ne Ewigkeit!“, konterte ihr bester Freund.  
„Könnt ihr euch mal zusammen reißen? Ihr seid ja wie die Kleinkinder!“, verärgert blickte Harry seine beiden Freunde an und eilte voraus zur Halle.  
Er war froh, dass es Essen gab, das lenkte ihn von Ron und Hermione ab. Die beiden waren ja nicht zum Aushalten. Immer zu mussten sie sich streiten und aufeinander rumhacken. Gehörte das zu Liebe etwa dazu? Na, unter den Umständen müssten er und Malfoy jede Nacht zusammen verbringen. Harry begann zu grinsen beim Gedanken daran. Er und Malfoy beim Sex in einem Bett oder sonst wo. Das war wirklich lachhaft und irgendwie auch widerlich. Kurz fragte er sich was unwahrscheinlicher war, Hermione zu küssen oder Malfoy, aber von der Antwort, die er erhielt, doch etwas verschreckt, vertrieb er den Gedanken und machte sich über seinen Schweinebraten her. 

Nach dem Essen lehnte er sich kurz zurück und dachte an die kommenden Stunden. DADA und Potions machten ihm dann doch ein paar Sorgen. Hoffentlich würde er mit Prof. Parker gut auskommen. Gespannt und auch etwas aufgeregt machte Harry sich allein auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Was ist denn bloß mit Harry los?“, fragte Ron an Hermione gewandt.  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht, er benimmt sich schon seit gestern so komisch. Redet kaum, ist immer in Gedanken, fällt uns ständig ins Wort, hilft Malfoy, geht einfach so weg. Da stimmt doch was nicht!“, sie sah wirklich besorgt aus und blickte auf den Boden.  
„Meinst du das ist nur so ne Laune und geht wieder vorbei?“, fragte der Rothaarige vorsichtig.  
„Ron, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!“, sagte sie plötzlich.  
„Ich mir doch auch!“, gab dieser zurück und blickte sie traurig an.  
Irgendwas stimmte mit ihrem besten Freund nicht. Er war wie ausgewechselt.  
Früher waren er und Malfoy immer an einander geraten, aber jetzt hatte Harry Ron sogar davon abgehalten Malfoy zu schlagen und das nicht wie sonst mit den Worten ‚er ist es nicht wert’ sondern laut und deutlich. Er hatte Ron angeschrien, als bedeute es ihm alles auf der Welt Malfoy zu schützen. Langsam begann Ronald Weasley an Harry Potters Loyalität zu Dumbledore zu zweifeln, konnte es denn nicht sein, dass der Goldjunge eigentlich ein Spitzel Voldemorts war…? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beim Klassenzimmer für Defence against the dark arts traf Harry einzig und allein auf Draco Malfoy, der lässig an einer Wand lehnte.  
„Na Potter, freust dich auf den Unterricht?“, fragte Malfoy.  
„Warum sollte ich?“, skeptisch zog der Goldjunge eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Naja, vielleicht weil wir einen neuen Lehrer haben und DADA doch dein Lieblingsfach ist“, sagte der Blonde grinsend und ging auf seinen Erzfeind zu.  
„Was soll das Malfoy? Seit wann bist du auf Smalltalk aus?“, Harry hätte all sein Hab und Gut verwettet, dass der Slytherin irgendwas gemeines vorhatte.  
„Aber, aber Potter, sollen wir nicht alle Freunde werden? Hast du denn gestern dem Hut nicht zugehört?“, sagte der Malfoy-Erbe zuckersüß und kam noch weiter auf Harry zu. „Erzähl mir nicht du wolltest Freundschaft, du weißt ja nicht mal wie man das buchstabiert!“, gab der Gryffindor zurück.  
Plötzlich nagelte Malfoy ihn mit beiden Händen an die Wand.  
„Ich sag dir was, Potter, ich bekomme alles was ich will, klar?“, hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Irritiert starrte Harry auf einen Punkt am Horizont, den nur er allein sehen konnte.  
„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte er heiser.  
„Dass ich DICH will“, hörte er die Stimme des Blonden. Malfoys warmer Atem streifte Harrys Hals und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Dann ließ Malfoy in wieder los und schon kamen die nächsten Schüler.

Ron und Hermione erreichten das Klassenzimmer erst später, aber als sie ankamen standen Malfoy und Harry unweit von einander.  
Für Ron ein weiteres Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry vielleicht gar nicht auf der guten Seite war. Er benahm sich komisch, schützte seinen Feind und stand nun auch noch ganz dicht bei diesem, so als hätte man sie mitten in einer Unterhaltung unterbrochen.  
Was wurde denn hier gespielt? War Harry wirklich ein Verbündeter Voldemorts? Sollte Ron vielleicht besser mit Dumbledore reden?  
„Hey Ron, was ist los?“, fragte Hermione.  
„Ach nichts, ist schon gut“, antwortete dieser, machte aber in Gedanken einen Haken hinter ‚mit Dumbledore reden’. 

Kurz danach erschien auch schon Professor Parker bei ihnen und bat sie in den Klassenraum. Harry, Ron und Hermione setzten sich ganz nach vorn um auch ja alles mitzubekommen. 

„Nun, da sich alle ihre Plätze gesucht haben, möchte ich mich kurz vorstellen. Mein Name ist Merik Parker, ich war bis vor vier Jahren selbst noch an der Schule, vielleicht kennen mich von daher einige von Ihnen noch, aber nichts desto trotz werde ich ganz normalen Unterricht machen und erwarte von jedem Einzelnen von Ihnen, dass Sie mir mit dem gebührenden Respekt begegnen“, erklärte er und musterte die Schüler nacheinander.  
Es war, als könne er ihnen in den Kopf blicken, und das war Harry sehr unangenehm. Er wollte nicht noch einen Lehrer haben, der in seine Gedanken eindringen konnte, Snape reichte ihm. Wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit der beiden. So langsam begann Harry den anderen zu glauben, die meinten er wäre wie ein zweiter Snape.  
„Oh Mr. Potter keine Sorge, Professor Snape bin ich noch lange nicht“, ein nicht zu deutendes Lächeln legte sich auf das junge Gesicht des Lehrers. Harry riss die Augen weit auf. Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte seine Gedanken lesen können!  
„Aber ich habe einige Talente, die eurer Potions-Master ebenfalls hat, könnte man sagen. Ich bin dieses Jahr hier um euch DADA zu lehren und werde dies auch tun. Ich sage euch gleich jetzt, wer in meinem Unterricht schläft, kann mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlen, klar? Also rate ich euch, passt auf und macht die Hausaufgaben. Ich möchte, dass ihr jetzt in der Stunde mit Hilfe eures Buches einen Aufsatz über die Wirkung und die Folgen der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche macht. Ich weiß, ihr hattet das alles schon mal, aber ich möchte es noch einmal auffrischen, damit wir wie gehabt mit dem normalen Unterricht weiter machen können!“, sagte Parker und sofort begann jeder an seinem Aufsatz zu arbeiten.  
Er hatte die sonst als so schwer geltende Klasse sofort unter Kontrolle. Wo Filitwick und Sprout scheiterten stellte er unter Beweis, dass er Slytherin und Gryffindor ebenso gut im Griff hatte wie Professor Snape. Viele würden nach dieser Stunde alle Hoffnung in ihn setzen, dass er die verfeindeten Häuser einander näher brachte.  
So schrieben sie also ihre Aufsätze, nicht ahnend wie streng dieser am Ende benotet würde. 

„Der is ja wohl voll nett!“, sagte Ron nach der Stunde auf dem Weg in die Dungeons.  
„Ich dachte auch er wäre eher wie Snape“, gab Harry zu.  
„Ich fand es aber doch ganz schön gruselig, dass er Gedanken lesen kann“, der Rothaarige schauderte kurz und sein bester Freund nickte.  
„Richtig geheuer ist er mir auch nicht“, Seamus Finnigan hatte zu ihnen aufgeschlossen. „Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub er hat sein wahres Gesicht noch nicht gezeigt“, sagte Hermione.  
„Ach, was du immer denkst! Okay, er sieht aus wie Snape, aber muss er darum auch gleich so sein?“, Ron verdrehte die Augen.  
„Recht hat er Hermione, du bist viel zu ernst!“, Seamus grinste von Ohr zu Ohr, als er den wütenden Blick der Jahrgangsbesten sah.  
„Und ihr seid zu sorglos! Was ist wenn er wie Moody ein Death Eater ist?“, gab sie zurück. Ron und Seamus seufzten.  
„Du bist echt unverbesserlich!“, stellte der rothaarige Gryffindor fest.

Immer noch über den Lehrer diskutierend erreichten sie endlich das Klassenzimmer für Potions und warteten dort.  
„He Potter, na wie war’s als der Parker dir in den Gedanken gewühlt hat?“, fragte Malfoy höhnisch.  
„Ach weißt du Malfoy, bei mir ist das egal, ich hab nichts zu verbergen, aber bei dir wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher“, gab Harry zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. 

„Potter, Malfoy stellen sie ihre Kabbeleien ein, sie werden gleich in einer Gruppe arbeiten“, Snape rauschte an ihnen vorbei ins Klassenzimmer.  
„Na, dann auf Potter!“, grinste Malfoy und folgte seinem Lieblingslehrer.  
Harry setzte sich neben seinen Erzfeind in die zweite Reihe. 

„Sehr schön Potter, sie haben es also begriffen. So für den Rest: wir richten Gruppen ein; immer ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin (genervtes Aufstöhnen in der ganzen Klasse). Finnigan und Zabini, Granger und Goyle, Longbottom und Gordon, Thomas und Parkinson, Brown und Bulstrode, Weasley, Crabbe und Patil, sie machen eine dreier Gruppe. Diese Einteilung gilt das GANZE Jahr über, ohne Ausnahme, klar?“, niemand wagte es zu widersprechen.  
„Sehr gut! Wir werden uns heute mit dem Veritaserum beschäftigen. Dazu lesen Sie zuerst die Seiten 125-127 und dann werden Sie nach dieser Anleitung mit ihrem Partner den Trank brauen, am Ende der Stunde gibt jede Gruppe eine Phiole voll Veritaserum ab und ich werde den Trank benoten, fangen Sie an!“  
Wie auf Knopfdruck fingen sämtliche Schüler an in ihren Büchern zu blättern und zu lesen. Kurze Zeit später wurden Zutaten geschnitten und Kessel erhitzt.  
„Ich sag dir was Potter, du schibbelst, ich braue. Ich hab keine Lust mir von deiner Dummheit die Note versauen zu lassen!“, maulte Malfoy, aber Harry nickte nur. Eigentlich war es doch ein Glück für ihn mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Der Blonde war gut in Zaubertränke und noch dazu war er Snapes Lieblingsschüler, besser könnte es doch gar nicht mehr kommen.  
So zerkleinerte Harry also Flubberwürmer, Drachenleber und aller Hand andere Zutaten während Malfoy sie in richtigem Abstand und richtiger Reihenfolge dem Trank zufügte.  
„Das sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, Mr. Malfoy. 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Potter was gedenken Sie da zu tun? Sie sollten Schlangenaugen halbieren nicht zermatschen! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor“, sagte Snape, als er an ihnen vorbei ging.  
‚Idiot!’, dachte Harry und reichte Malfoy die Augen.  
„Pech gehabt Potter“, sagte dieser grinsend.  
Die beiden waren früher fertig als gedacht und füllten den Trank ab. Leider hatten sie jetzt zu viel Zeit für einander.  
„Na Potter, wie wäre es, wenn ich dir etwas Veritaserum einflöße“, flüsterte Malfoy direkt neben seinem Ohr.  
„Lass den Scheiß, Malfoy!“, maulte Harry, er hatte nach dieser verdammten Stunde keine Lust mehr, noch mit seinem Rivalen zu streiten.  
„Aber, aber ‚Harry’, ich mache doch gar nichts“, der Slytherin betonte den Namen seiner Partners besonders, sodass dieser das Gesicht verzog. „Ich würde nur gern deine tiefsten Geheimnisse ergründen“, sagte er und begann geheimnisvoll zu grinsen.  
Harry schluckte hart und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Was hatte Malfoy vor?  
„Was soll das? Willst du mich verunsichern?“, fragte Harry und versuchte unbeeindruckt zu wirken.  
„Potter! Sie haben in meinem Unterricht nicht zu reden! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!“, zufrieden mit sich ging der Potions-Master zu seinem Schreibtisch, als es endlich gongte und somit der Unterricht für diesen Tag zu Ende war.

„Das war ja wohl total mies!“, entrüstete sich Ron. „Erst gibt er Malfoy die Punkte und zieht dir dann im gleichen Atemzug welche ab! Das ist ja wohl…“.  
Der Rothaarige maulte jetzt schon mindestens zwanzig Minuten vor sich hin, während Harry längst hingenommen hatte, dass es blöd gelaufen war. Es gibt halt Dinge die sich nie änderten, damit musste man leben, auch wenn man Ronald Weasley hieß. 

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und die Gryffindors saßen im Common Room vor dem Kamin, machten Hausaufgaben, lernten oder redeten einfach nur. 

„Aber das ist doch nicht fair! Warum kann er so was machen?“, fragte der Gryffindor. „Ron, es ist halt so, leb damit“, sagte Harry genervt. Sein bester Freund sah ihn skeptisch an. War es früher nicht immer Harry gewesen, der gegen Snape gewesen war? Seit wann gab er denn klein bei, wenn’s darum ging dem Potions-Lehrer eins auszuwischen? Das war doch nicht mehr der Harry, den der Weasely-Spross Anfang des ersten Schuljahres kennen gelernt hatte!

Nein, das war er wahrlich nicht mehr. Aber Harry war auch nicht auf Voldemorts Seite, er litt. Unendliche Qualen suchten seine Seele heim. Jede Nacht sah er sie vor sich, Cedric und Sirius, die gestorben waren, während er daneben gestanden hatte und nichts hatte tun können. Schuldgefühle quälten ihn und ließen ihn nie zur Ruhe kommen, schlichen sich in seine Träume und flüsterten ihm leise zu ‚Du bist Schuld, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, würden sie noch leben’. Eine kleine, leise Stimme, bestehend aus süßem Gift, dass seine Seele in ein dunkles Loch verwandelte. Ein grausamer Schmerz, der nach seinem Herz griff, eisern, fest und kalt wie Eis. Er zog an seinem Herz, als versuche er es herauszureißen und nichts auf der Welt schien diesen Schmerz beenden zu könne, außer wahrer, tiefer Liebe.  
Eine Liebe die Harry nie erhalten hatte, alles was er kannte waren die Schläge seiner Verwandten, die immer schwächer werdende Freundschaft zu Ron und Hermione und Sirius… ja von ihm hätte er diese Liebe empfangen können, aber irgendeine höhere Macht schien sich fest vorgenommen zu haben Harry jede Aussicht auf diese Liebe zu verwehren.  
Wie viel Schmerz musste er noch ertragen, bis er Liebe finden würde? Wie viele Leichen würden seinen Weg pflastern, der ihn zur Liebe führte? Wie viel Grausamkeit konnte er auf der Suche noch ertragen? Befand er sich nicht schon am äußersten Rand des menschlichen Verstandes? War sein Leiden nicht schon so groß, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte? War er denn nicht schon in der Hölle?  
„Harry!“, ein ängstlicher Schrei erreichte seinen vernebelten Verstand. Verwirrt blickte er in Hermiones Augen. „Du hast mich so erschreckt!“, rief sie.  
„Was war denn?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige irritiert.  
„Deine Augen Harry! Sie sind ganz dunkel geworden, du hast nicht mehr geantwortet… oh Harry!“, ihre Stimme überschlug sich, ihre Augen waren voll Sorge.  
„Geht’s dir echt gut?“, fragte Ron, der etwas nervös schien.  
„Sicher geht es mir gut, ich war nur mal wieder in Gedanken“, der Goldjunge versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, was ihm aber irgendwie misslang.  
„In Gedanken? Du warst viel eher ganz weit weg… wie versunken…“, sagte Hermione geschockt. Seufzend stand Harry auf.  
„Das kommt nur von der Müdigkeit, gute Nacht“, sagte er und verschwand Richtung Schlafsaal.

Gähnend machte Harry es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich und zog die Vorhänge zu, er hatte keine Lust noch mit irgendjemandem zu reden, sondern wollte allein sein. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag konnte er ungestört nachdenken.  
Doch wie automatisch wanderten seine Gedanken zu Malfoys komischem Verhalten.  
Was bedeutete das?  
‚Ich würde nur gern deine tiefsten Geheimnisse ergründen’… Hatte Malfoy wirklich vor, ihm Veritaserum zu verabreichen? Aber warum? Was würde er damit erreichen?  
‚Dass ich DICH will’… und was meinte Malfoy damit? Wollte er ihn umbringen? Ihn zur Weißglut treiben? Oder doch etwas ganz anderes, an das Harry eigentlich nicht denken wollte?  
Es war doch verzwickt, er kam einfach nicht hinter das Geheimnis. Es wäre wohl besser die Sache erst mal auf sich beruhen zu lassen und den nächsten Tag abzuwarten.  
Müde schloss Harry die Augen und sank in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Kapitel2 Ende


	4. Peace and Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, es geht weiter und ich hoffe wir machen den ersten Schritt in Richtugn dessen, was mal di wirkliche Story werden soll :P
> 
> Disclaimer siehe Prolog - ich mag mich nicht immer wiederholen *g*

**Kapitel3 Peace and Quiet**

Bald darauf brach der Herbst herein. Stürme fegten über das Land, rüttelten an den Bäumen und peitschten den Regen vertikal über die Hogwartsgründe. Die Wolken schoben sich vor die Sonne, als wollten sie alles Licht in dieser Welt ersticken. Grashalme bogen sich unter Wind und Wetter und in den Nächten grollte Donner am Himmel. Einzig der Blitz schien ein Verbündeter der Sonne zu sein, so erhellte er den Himmel nachts taghell, selbst wenn er dabei zerstörerisch und grausam vorging.  
Die Tage waren finster, die Stimmung in den Herzen der Menschen gedrückt. Und während überall im Land sich Bäume und Sträucher den Gewalten der Herbstes hingaben stand nur Hogwarts unverwüstlich über dem See. Thronte herrschaftsvoll und unsterblich in mittel all der Gewalten. Das Schloss, das seit vielen tausend Jahren dort stand und wohl noch die Ewigkeit dort überdauern würde.

Doch im Schloss selbst hatte sich fast nichts geändert. Der Unterricht ging weiter, die Schüler lernten, die ersten begannen schon jetzt sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen am Jahresende vorzubereiten; darunter freilich Hermione Granger.  
Schon jetzt war sie kaum noch von ihren Büchern weg zu bewegen und sagte immer wenn möglich wie wenig Zeit nur noch bis zu ihrem Schulabschluss Ende der siebten Klasse wäre.  
Ihre besten Freunde Ron Weasley und Harry Potter reagierten darauf sehr unterschiedlich. Harry war das Ganze so egal wie noch nie zuvor. Ron hingegen betrachtete sie dann immer mit einem man-kann-es-auch-übertreiben-Blick und wandte sich wieder seinem Zauberschach zu.  
So schien also fast alles zu laufen wie immer, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter immer stiller und abweisender wurde. Ron fürchtete er wäre nicht mehr auf der Seite des Phönixordens, während Hermione kurz davor war eine Psychologen hinzuzuziehen, da sie der Meinung war, die Veränderung des Schwarzhaarigen rühre vom Tod seiner Paten Sirius her, womit sie vielleicht nicht so ganz unrecht hatte.  
Tatsächlich hatte Harry noch immer mit Sirius Tod zu kämpfen, aber auch der von Cedric am Ende der vierten Klasse machte ihm zu schaffen, zum anderen fürchtete er die Begegnung mit Voldemort und den damit verbundenen Kampf. Die Last auf seinen Schultern wurde zu viel und es gab niemanden, der ihm diese Last abnehmen konnte. So litt er still vor sich hin und wurde immer stiller, wollte niemanden mehr an sich teilhaben lassen und war nur noch selten im Schloss zu sehen.  
Oft war er draußen auf den Ländereien. Überflog sie mit seinem Besen und genoss den weiten Ausblick auf Hogsmead, den Forbidden Forest und den See unterhalb des Schlosses, während ihm der Wind ins Gesicht blies und der Regen zuweilen auf ihn eintrommelte.  
Wenn er nicht flog machte er lange Spaziergänge zum See, durch den Wald oder an Hogsmead vorbei. Ins Dorf selbst wollte er nicht, denn eigentlich durfte er sich nicht so weit vom Schloss entfernen und in dem belebten Ort würde man ihn, Harry Potter, zweifelsfrei sofort erkennen.  
Im Forbidden Forest gab es diese Gefahr nicht, dort war niemand, der ihn kannte, kein Schüler wagte sich herein und auch die Lehrer waren dem Wald nicht sonderlich zugetan, einzig Hagrid war oft dort, aber der würde Harry nie verraten.  
Manchmal dachte der Goldjunge sogar, dass der Halbriese ihn vielleicht verstand, denn schon früher waren ihm die mitleidigen Blicke aufgefallen, mit denen sein Freund ihn angesehen hatte; zu meist dann, wenn Harry unter enormem Druck stand.  
Immer schon war Hagrid um ihn besorgt gewesen und hatte versucht ihn zu beschützen. Harry war Hagrid damals dankbar gewesen, aber mittlerweile war es ihm gleichgültig. Was brachte es, wenn Hagrid sich um ihn sorgte sonst aber niemand?  
Ohnehin hing niemand mehr an Harrys Leben, wenn Voldemort erstmal besieg war und wieder Frieden herrschte.

So spazierte er Tag um Tag durch den Wald oder über die Ländereien und hing still seinen Gedanken nach.  
Gedanken über Tod und Leben, Krieg und Frieden, Hass und Liebe und über die Zukunft der Zaubergesellschaft.  
Lag dies denn nicht in seiner Hand? Er musste über das Leben seiner Freunde richten. Er war Schuld wenn sie starben. Doch wie sollte er mit solch einer Last je Leben? Wie sollte ein junger Mann von nicht mal siebzehn Jahren, das Schicksal der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen, ohne darunter zusammen zu brechen? Wie konnte ein Junge aus solch einer Aufgabe hervorgehen, ohne dass seine Seele einen bleibenden Schaden erlitten hatte? Wer hatte bestimmt, dass ausgerechnet er Harry Potter, der Retter sein musste? War es egoistisch zu wünschen, ein anderer wäre der Auserwählte? Wieso hatte es ihn getroffen und nicht einen von denen, die sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen konnten, als nie endenden Ruhm?  
Vielleicht war es vermessen so zu denken, denn sie konnten ja alle nicht wissen, wie schwer dieser Ruhm wiegen konnte, wenn er immer zu an einem haftete und man ihn nie loswurde, nicht mal in der Nacht. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Langsam begann Draco sich zu fragen, was mit Potter los war. Tag um Tag wurde dieser stiller, koppelte sich weiter ab und redete mit niemandem mehr. Nachmittags spazierte er über das Schlossgelände und schien in seine ganz eigene Welt abzutauchen, an der er niemanden teilhaben lassen wollte.  
Seufzend wandte Draco den Blick von Potter ab, der am Seeufer umher ging.  
Es hatte eh keinen Sinn sich mit dem Jungen zu unterhalten, er würde ohnehin abblocken und bei seinem Erzfeind erst recht.  
Es wäre besser abzuwarten. Irgendwann käme Dracos Zeit und dann würde er den Gryffindor für sich gewinnen. Nur eine Nacht mit ihm, mehr brauchte er nicht, dann war sein Verlangen gestillt und er konnte sich neuen Eroberungen zuwenden.  
Harry Potter würde nur einer von Vielen sein. Nur ein weiterer auf der langen Liste von Männern die Draco nicht hatten widerstehen können, egal ob an Männern interessiert oder nicht, der Blonde hatte eine Magie an sich, die jeden in seinen Bann zog, den er wollte.

Am folgenden Tag, einem Mittwoch, erwachte Draco früh, noch früher als sonst. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen ins Zimmer und zeichneten ein Spiel von Schatten und Licht auf die alten, verschlissenen Dielen. Ein paar Lichtstrahlen erreichten die grauen Augen des Blonden, der diese daraufhin sofort wieder schloss. Ein Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, als er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und ins Bad ging.  
Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn er früh fertig wäre, um rechtzeitig in Snapes Unterricht aufzutauchen, so konnte vorher sogar noch lange frühstücken.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er fertig angezogen und mit seiner üblichen, arroganten Maske in der Großen Halle, die noch zum größten Teil leer war. Ein paar Hufflepuffs und ein Gryffindor, Harry Potter, waren anwesend.  
So früh am Morgen hatte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen noch nie in der Halle gesehen und dann auch noch allein. Wahrscheinlich gab es Streit oder so im Hause Gryffindor und der ‚Held’ hatte sich verzogen, ideal für die Dinge, die Draco vorhatte.  
Ohne auf die merkwürdigen Blicke der beiden Lehrer (Prof. Snape und Prof. Flitwick) zu achten ging er zum Tisch der Gryffindors und ließ sich neben das Objekt seiner Begierde fallen.

„Was soll das Malfoy? Hast du keinen eigenen Tisch?“, fragte Potter tonlos und griff nach einem Stück Melone, das er dann in kleine Stücke schnitt und sich eines davon in den Mund stopfte.  
Aufmerksam folgten Dracos Augen jeder Bewegung seines Feindes. Er betrachtete eingehend die weichen, vollen Lippen, die schönen grünen Augen, die starken Hände, alles an Potter wirkte wie magisch auf ihn.  
„Doch habe ich, aber bei dir fühle ich mich weitaus wohler“, säuselte er direkt neben Potters Ohr.  
Dieser blickte ihn durchdringend an, aber Draco konnte ihm nicht mehr aus den Augen lesen so wie früher.  
Es gab Zeiten, da hatte der Junge sein Herz auf der Hand getragen und jeder der es wollte konnte erkennen, wie es ihm ging. Draco hatte das schnell gelernt, denn er wusste, dass man seinen Feind kennen musste, um gegen ihn anzukommen und so hatte er Potter förmlich studiert und kannte ihn nun besser als Weasle und Granger es je tun würden. 

„Was willst du?“, fragte Potter und schob sich das nächste Stück Melone in den Mund. „Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt, ich will dich“, erwiderte Draco gleichmütig, sah seinen Gegenüber aber fest an, während ein leichtes, keckes Lächeln seine Lippen sanft und unscheinbar umspielte.  
„Hör auf mit der Geheimniskrämerei und sprich endlich klar und deutlich mit mir, ich hasse Rätsel, davon bekomm ich von Hermione schon genug“, antwortete Harry leicht gereizt.  
Draco fühlte sich in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, dass der große Harry Potter sich mit seinen tollen Freunden mal nicht ganz eins war und darum deren Nähe mied. 

„Oh! Hast du etwa vor mit mir über Mudblood zu lästern? Das sieht dir aber gar nicht ähnlich, Schatz“, Dracos Stimme war honigsüß und unnatürlich hoch angesetzt, seine Augen funkelten verspielt. Mit Genugtuung sah er wie Potters Augen sich weiteten, als er ihn ‚Schatz’ nannte und siegessicher griff zu einem Glas Kürbissirup. 

„Hör mir mal zu Malfoy, entweder du sagst jetzt was Sache ist und warum du hier sitzt, oder und verschwindest endlich zu deinen Death Eater Freunden und lässt mich in Ruhe!“, die Stimme des Gryffindors war bedenklich leise und bedrohlich geworden, etwas daran sagte Draco, dass er auf dünnem Eis wandelte. Potter musste wirklich sehr gereizt sein, wenn er so schnell wütend wurde. Aber Draco ließ es sich nicht nehmen noch ein wenig mit ihm zu spielen.  
„Na ja… ich sitze hier… weil ich deine Nähe unheimlich berauschend finde…“, flüsterte er und grinste dabei lasziv, während er sich eine seiner seidigen Haarsträhnen mit einer gekonnten Bewegung hinters Ohr strich. Dann beugte er sich leicht vor und küsste Harry kurz auf Lippen, nur um in der gleichen Sekunde zum Tisch der Slytherins zu gehen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perplex blieb Harry auf seinem Platz sitzen. Er hatte eine Gänsehaut bekommen, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, ein leichtes Prickeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er sanft mir den Fingerspitzen darüber strich. Sein Blick hing verträumt Malfoy nach, während er versuchte zu realisieren was gerade geschehen war.

Ein Kuss, sanft, flüchtig, so als wäre es nur ein Windhauch gewesen, aber zugleich war er süß und angenehm, ein Gefühl des Glücks durchströmte seinen Körper. Glück, dass er so noch nie erlebt hatte. Sein Herz erwärmte sich auf eine Weise die Harry gefiel, ihn aber auch ängstigte.  
Es war ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy, der sein Herz da auf eine solch intime Weise erreicht hatte und plötzlich fühlte er sich schmutzig. Malfoy war sein Feind, sein Nemesis, sein Gegenstück. Sie waren wie Tag und Nacht, wie Feuer und Eis, wie Weiß und Schwarz… aber gab es nicht auch die Dämmerung, das Wasser und das Grau? Zwischentöne, die beides zusammen und doch keines von beidem waren? War es albern so zu denken? Albern auch nur einen Gedanken an Malfoy und das Wort ‚Liebe’ zu verschwenden? Hätte man Harry vor wenigsten Stunden danach gefragt hätte er mit einem sicheren ‚Ja’ geantwortet, aber er wusste, dass sich gerade eben in seinem Herzen ein Flämmchen entzündet hatte, das schnell zum lodernden Feuer werden konnte, wenn er nicht darauf aufpasste. Er würde sich von Malfoy fern halten, soviel war klar!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eine Stunde später saß Harry neben Malfoy im Potions Unterricht und wartete darauf, dass Snape ins Zimmer kam.  
In eben diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und bedachter Lehrer schritt wehenden Umhangs an sein Pult.  
„Zuerst habe ich Ihnen etwas zu sagen: Ich habe das Vertiaserum, das sie mir abgegeben haben, reifen lassen, also werden wir uns heute mit der Wirkung dieses Tranks etwas genauer auseinander setzten. Ich habe von Professor Dumbledore sogar die Erlaubnis bekommen den Trank an einem oder einer von Ihnen auszuprobieren“, schloss der schwarzhaarige Mann mit einem Blick auf Harry, der diesem gar nicht gefiel. „Na vielleicht nimmt Snape mir die Arbeit ab“, sagte Malfoy grinsend und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten sinken. 

Harry fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler in seiner Haut. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge und ihm wurde plötzlich heiß.  
„Mr Potter, wären Sie so freundlich, den Trank zu testen? Sie sind dann für den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht freigestellt, wäre das nicht ein Deal?“, sagte Snape zuckersüß, aber Harry wusste, dass er nicht wählen konnte, er würde diesen Trank nehmen, ob es ihm passte oder nicht interessierte niemanden. Schweigend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und nahm die Phiole in die Hand, die Snape ihm entgegen hielt.  
„Wie lange hält die Wirkung?“, fragte er vorsichtig, um nicht in irgendeine Falle seitens Snape zu treten.  
„Etwa 18 Stunden, Potter“, sagte dieser kalt und nickte ihm zu.  
Harry zog den Korken von der Phiole und trank die klare Flüssigkeit darin mit einem Schluck aus. Ein leicht süßlicher Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, aber er spürte keine Veränderung. Irritiert sah er zu Snape empor und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Sie spüren nichts Potter? Das ist richtig so! Man soll nichts spüren“, erklärte der Lehrer und sah nun grinsend zu ihm herab. „Was halten Sie von mir Potter?“  
„Ich halte Sie für einen übellaunigen, frustrierten, alten Sack, der neidisch ist auf das Glück anderer und seinen Frust über sein mieses Leben an seinen Schülern auslässt“, sagte Harry prompt, ohne das er es verhindern konnte und schlug sich kurz danach mit der Hand vor den Mund. Die Slytherins lachten und Harry begann innerlich vor Wut zu kochen.  
„Sehr schön Potter, 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor“, sagte Snape siegessicher grinsend. „Sie können nun gehen.“  
Harry sprang förmlich auf und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Seine Wangen waren hochrot und ihm war schlecht geworden vor Scharm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grinsend saß Draco auf seinem Platz und sah Potter nach.  
Nun hatte er ihn dank Snapes Hilfe genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Potter würde ihm all seine Geheimnisse verraten und wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht von selbst mit Dracos Annäherungsversuchen erläge, so würde er ihn halt erpressen mit dem was er wusste.  
Sein Plan war perfekt und sein Ziel war kurz davor erreicht zu werden. Er konnte Harry Potter in die lange Liste derer einreihen die seinen Künsten im Bett erlagen. Welch ein Triumph!  
„Professor… ich… fühle mich nicht gut… könnte ich bitte gehen…?“, sagte Draco herzzerreißend und verzog dabei das Gesicht, als würde er gleich seinen Mageninhalt vor der Klasse präsentieren.  
„Natürlich Mr. Malfoy, sie sind ebenfalls für den Rest des Tages frei gestellt“, sagte Snape nickend. 

Draco stand langsam auf und hielt sich den Bauch bis er vor der Tür war. Dort richtete er sich wieder auf und verließ die Kerker. Oh ja, er wusste genau wo Potter zu suchen wäre, da wo er immer war in solchen Momenten, auf dem Nordturm. 

Schnell rannte er durch einige Abkürzungen nach oben, die lange Wendeltreppe zum Turm hinauf und auf die Plattform. 

Dort oben mitten im Oktoberwind stand Harry Potter ohne einen Halt auf den Zinnen. Wenn ihn ein stärkerer Windstoß erfasst hätte wäre er einfach hinunter geweht worden. Draco aber hatte keine Angst um Potter, er ging nur noch ein Stück näher zu ihm und blieb dann stehen.  
„Ziemlich mickriger Grund für den Goldjungen sich umzubringen, oder?“, fragte Draco höhnisch und grinste breit.  
„Stimmt“, antwortete Potter sofort und das Schönste war, Draco musste sich nicht einmal fragen ob es gelogen war.  
„Malfoy! Hau ab! Lass mich in Ruhe!“, schrie Potter nun ohne sich zu dem Blonden umzudrehen.  
„Vergiss es Potter“, sagte dieser ruhig. „Warum würdest du dich denn umbringen?“  
„Weil alle Menschen mich nur als den ‚Goldjungen’ ansehen und nicht als der Mensch der ich bin. Alle laden mir ihre Lasten auf, aber niemand denkt daran, dass ich eigentlich auch mal jemanden brauche auf den ich mich stützen kann. Nicht mal meine Freunde sehen mich so wie ich bin. Darum würde ich mich umbringen“, sprudelte er heraus, nur um im gleichen Moment von den Zinnen zu springen.  
Draco schrie auf und rannte zu der Zinne. Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab. Die Sekunden in denen Potter auf den Boden zu raste wurden für Draco zu Stunden. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Adern und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.  
Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den fallenden Jungen und murmelte ‚Levi Corpus’.  
Nun hieß es bangen, dass er es noch schaffte Potter vor dem tödlichen Aufprall zu retten. Und tatsächlich kurz bevor der Schwarzhaarige auf den harten Boden aufschlug traf ihn der Zauberspruch und er wurde wie von Geisterhand zu Draco empor getragen.

„Verdammt!“, schrie Draco und hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
Er weinte! Das erste Mal seit unzähligen Jahren, dass er weinte und das um niemand anderen, als um Harry Potter.  
Dieser lag bewusstlos zu Dracos Füßen und war blass wie die Wand. Der Slytherin wusste nicht, was er mit seinem Rivalen nun machen sollte. Wenn er in den Hospital Wing brachte, so würde Madam Pomfrey nur dumme Fragen stellen und das wollte Potter sicher nicht, ließ er ihn aber dort liegen lief er Gefahr, dass der Gryffindor vielleicht sterben konnte oder so, wer wusste das schon.  
Am Ende entschied er sich doch dazu Potter in den Hospital Wing zu bringen und so hob er ihn vom Boden und trug ihn durchs halbe Schloss.

„Was ist passiert?“, hektisch kam Madam Pomfrey auf Draco zugelaufen, der den verletzten Potter im Arm hielt. Natürlich wusste er wonach es aussah. Die Medizinhexe glaubte die beiden hätten sich duelliert, aber auch das wollte Draco so nicht stehen lassen.  
„Ich habe ihn gefunden, er ist wohl die Treppe beim Nordturm herunter gefallen“, erklärte er kurz.  
„Lagen Sie ihn da aufs Bett, ich komme sofort“, sagte die Hexe hektisch und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer.  
Draco legte den Schwarzhaarigen auf ein Bett und blieb neben ihm stehen.  
Potters Wangen waren noch immer kreideweiß, seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Atmung ging nur unregelmäßig. Der Luftwiderstand während des Falls hatte ihn ohnmächtig werden lassen.  
Madam Pomfrey tauchte wieder neben Draco auf und über Potter erschienen nun einige Instrumente, welche die Hexe misstrauisch beäugte.  
„Geh und hol Dumbledore und Snape her!“, herrschte sie Draco an, der sofort los rannte.

Normalerweise hätte er sich wünschen müssen, Potter würde diese Sache nicht überleben, aber er konnte nichts an der brennenden Sorge, die an seinem Herzen nagte, ändern und so rannte er hinauf zum Wasserspeier.  
Das Passwort… er kannte es nicht!  
„Mach auf!“, rief er, aber es tat sich nichts. Verzweifelt überlegte er, wie jemand wie Dumbledore wohl sein Passwort bestimmte.  
„Sesam öffne dich!“, natürlich war es klar, dass sich nichts rühren würde, dies war ja auch die dümmste Idee seit Jahren gewesen.  
„Verdammtes Scheißteil geh auf!“, rief Draco, trat mit voller Wucht gegen den Wasserspeier und siehe da, er offenbarte die Treppe. Etwas irritiert, aber froh es geschafft zu haben, rannte er die Treppe hinauf und stieß die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro auf. 

„Professor! Schnell! Sie müssen mit kommen, Potter liegt auf der Krankenstation!“, Draco hielt inne, als er neben dem Schulleiter auch noch seinen Hauslehrer erblickte. Sofort schien sich ein Schalter umzulegen.  
„Professor Snape, man verlangt auch nach ihnen“, sagte er nun völlig ruhig und wartete auf eine Reaktion seitens der Erwachsenen. Dumbledore sprang auf und auch Snape stürmte sofort aus dem Raum, Draco folgte ihnen. 

Wieder im Hospital Wing halfen die beiden Professoren Madame Pomfrey bei ihren Untersuchungen. Über Potters Bauch erschienen weitere undefinierbare Messinstrumente, welche die Medizinhexe mit kritischem Blick beäugte.  
Draco konnte nicht leugnen, dass er so etwas wie Sorge empfand, als er den Gryffindor so dort liegen sah – dem Tod näher als dem Leben.

Was hatte den Jungen zu dieser Verzweiflung gebracht? Hatte er Blacks Tod denn wirklich nicht verkraftet? Draco erinnerte sich an den tiefen Schmerz in den grünen Smaragden, die Potter Augen nannte.  
War er denn der einzige Mensch im Schloss, der diesen Schmerz sah? Wie blind waren all jene, die sich seine Freunde nannten, dass sie nicht sahen, wie schlecht es ihm ging? Aber er, Draco Malfoy, Potters größter Feind nach Voldemort, ihm war es sofort aufgefallen. Er hatte den Schmerz gesehen. Er hatte gesehen, dass die schönen Augen dunkel geworden waren vor Kummer.  
Wieso bemerkten seine Freunde es nicht? Sahen sie in Potter denn wirklich nur ‚Den Jungen der lebt’ und den ‚Goldjungen’? Eigentlich hatte Draco geglaubt gerade Weasle und Granger würden Potter nicht nur als Helden, sondern als Menschen sehen.  
Als Harry Potter, den Jungen der er war, nicht die Größe in die er hineingezwungen wurde.  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr Potter sich danach sehnte diese Rolle ablegen zu können. Er strahlte es aus, es lag in alle seinen Bewegungen, in jedem Blick, jeder Geste und jedem Wort. Er musste sich verlassen und allein vorkommen, wenn wirklich niemand ihn als den sah, der er wirklich war. Ein Junge, dessen Seele unter den Verlusten seiner Freunde und Familie zerbrach.

„Mr Malfoy?“, Draco schreckte hoch, als er Dumbledores Stimme vernahm und blickte diesen fragend an.  
„Was gibt es?“  
„Würden Sie bitte zu Professor McGonagall gehen und ihr ausrichten, man möge doch die Verwandten des Jungen informieren und dann holen Sie bitte Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger her, ja?“, er alte Mann sah den blonden Slytherin über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg aus klaren blauen Augen an. Es war als wüsste er alles, als könnte er den Menschen aus der Seele lesen und plötzlich verspürte Draco den Drang weg zu laufen und so nickte er nur leicht und eilte davon. 

Die Gänge des Schlosses schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen, sie zogen sich endlos dahin, während Draco die kalten Korridore durchstreifte.  
Ihm fröstelte leicht und er hatte Professor McGonagall noch nicht gefunden. Wieder einmal verfluchte er den regenreichen Herbst und die Stürme, die Kälte in den Mauern des alten Schlosses einziehen ließen.  
Seine Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut durch die vorherrschende Stille. Es waren kaum Schüler unterwegs, die meisten mussten in der Großen Halle sein, beim Essen. Aber dort hatte Draco schon nach McGonagall gesucht und dort war sie nicht gewesen. Nun lief er zu ihrem Büro, vor dem er schlitternd zum Stehen kam. 

Schwungvoll riss er die Tür auf, sodass diese mit einem Knall gegen die dahinter liegende Wand schlug.  
Die strenge Lehrerin blickte geschockt und überrascht von ihrer Arbeit auf und blickte Draco nun missbilligend an.  
„Mr. Malfoy, hat man ihnen nie beigebracht Türen wie zivilisierte Menschen zu öffnen?“. fragte die Frau mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Potter… Selbstmord… Hospital Wing… Verwandte… informieren…“, keuchte Draco außer Atem und sah, wie Professor McGonagall mit einem Mal bleich wurde wie der Tod und entsetzt zu ihm aufsah.  
„Natürlich sofort…“, murmelte sie und schickte ihn mit einer Handbewegung wieder weg.

Draco machte sie auf den Weg zurück in die Große Halle, in der Hoffnung dort auf Potters tolle Freunde zu treffen.  
Wie er sich erhofft hatte saßen die beiden am Tisch ihres Hauses und Draco ging auf sie zu. Keine Falte zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, keine Gefühlsregung, nur abweisende Kälte zierte sein hübsches Gesicht. Er wirkte, als überbringe er solche Nachrichten täglich.  
„Weasel? Granger? Ich soll euch sagen Potter liegt im Hospital Wing, er ist vom Nordturm gestürzt“, er klang so beiläufig, so als redete er über etwas dem keinerlei Bedeutung beigemessen wurde.  
Er war perfekt, niemand konnte auch nur erahnen, wie sehr er sich sorgte, niemand würde je hinter diese Maske blicken. So konnte nur ein Malfoy sein, kalt und zugleich anziehend erotisch. 

Er sah mit einem Lächeln auf den blassen, schmalen Lippen, wie Granger und Weasle entsetzt aufsprangen und aus der Halle stürmten. Er ergötzte sich an ihrer Angst und zeigte der ganzen Schule zum wiederholten Male, dass er ein Arschloch war.  
Lässig verließ er die Halle, wissend, dass ein jeder Schüler dort drin ihm nachsah. Die einen mit Bewunderung, die anderen mit Entsetzten und wieder andere mit purer, tiefer Verachtung.  
Er war Draco Malfoy, kalt wie Eis und glatt wie ein Aal.

Doch kaum, dass er aus ihrem Blickfeld entschwunden war, da schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand, solange, bis die Knöcheln barsten und Blut seine Hand hinunter floss. Es tropfte auf den Boden und hinterließ eine Spur zum Hospital Wing, in den Draco ging.  
Dort standen Weasle und Granger an Potters Bett und sorgten sich um ihren Freund, der noch immer bewusstlos war.

„Mr. Malfoy, was gibt es?“, fragte Madam Pomfrey, als sie ihn sah und dann fiel ihr Blick auf seine Hand und sie sog scharf Luft ein. „Mein Gott… wie ist denn das passiert?“  
„Ausgerutscht…“, log der Blonde und sofort heilte die Hexe seine Hand mit einem Zauberspruch.  
„Was ein Tag, in diesem Schloss hat man nie Ruhe…“, beschwerte sie sich und nickte Draco zu.  
Dieser machte sich auf den Weg zurück in seine Schlafräume, es war spät genug. 

Kapitel3 Ende


	5. Restrictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo :)
> 
> also hier ein weiteres (von den leider sehr alten v,v) Kapitel. Die neueren und damit meiner Meinung nach auch besseren werden in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen folgen.  
> Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel4 Restrictions**

Ruhe… unendliche Ruhe… und doch… Licht… so grell… so stechend… es empfing Harry, als er die Augen öffnete.  
Sein Kopf schmerzte und er sah die Welt durch einen grauen Schleier. Schnell schloss er die Augen wieder und seufzte. Er wollte sich bewegen doch ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu.  
Da begann er sich zu fragen, was geschehen war. Nur ein trüber, nicht greifbarer Schatten streifte seine Erinnerung. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber es war nicht möglich. Je mehr er nachdachte, desto stärker wurden seine Kopfschmerzen und so gab er es auf.

„Na Potter, wieder wach?“, ertönte eine Harry leider sehr bekannte Stimme.  
Nun zwang er sich doch, die Augen zu öffnen und drehte den Kopf langsam zur Seite.  
„Malfoy…“, seine Stimme klang, als hätte er ein Reibeisen verschluckt und kam nur mühevoll über seine Lippen.  
„Ja genau der, seit nun mehr sechzehn Jahren“, sagte der Blonde grinsend und strich sich elegant eine der platinblonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Jetzt erst wurde Harry klar, dass er sich im Hospital Wing befand und er begann sich wieder zu fragen, was passiert war. Vielleicht wusste ja Malfoy eine Antwort darauf.

„Was… ist… passiert?“  
„Du hast versucht vom Nordturm zu springen und ich hab dich aufgehalten. Danach hast du zwei Tage ohnmächtig hier gelegen und die ganze Zaubererwelt hat um dich gebangt. Offiziell wurde dieser Suizidversuch als Unfall dargelegt“, antwortete Malfoy ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, als wäre es alltäglich, dass so was passierte.  
Nun stoben Erinnerung auf Harry ein, wie eine Flut, die ihn zu erdrücken versuchte. Der Nordturm, Malfoy, der auf ihn einredete und tiefe Schwärze, verbunden mit dem Nachlassen allen Schmerzes, der seine Seele knechtete.  
„Nein… Malfoy… warum… warum hast du das getan?“, fragte er schwach, doch in seiner Stimme schwang deutlich aufkeimender Ärger und Verzweiflung mit. 

Er hatte versucht seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen und ausgerechnet Malfoy hatte ihn gerettet. Bei jedem anderen hätte er es verstanden, aber Malfoy! Harry war sich sicher gewesen, dass der blonde Junge ihn würde sterben lassen.

„Warum ich das getan habe? Mann Potter! Meinst du mir hätte jemand geglaubt, wenn ich gesagt hätte, du hättest dich vor meinen Augen in den Tod gestürzt? Sie hätten mich natürlich für deinen Mörder gehalten und darauf kann ich verzichten, vielen Dank!“, antwortete Malfoy, gnadenlos ehrlich wie er wahr.  
„Zu gütig…“, murmelte Harry sarkastisch und drehte den Kopf von Malfoy weg.  
„Die halbe Schule war hier und hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Dumbledore wird dich mit Samthandschuhen anfassen und alle werden dich verhätscheln, tolle Aussichten oder?“, sagte Malfoy und grinste breit. 

„Oh ja… ich kann es kaum noch erwarten…“, unendlich schwach, aber stark genug für etwas Sarkasmus, schloss Harry die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Ein altbekannter Schmerz suchte sein Herz heim und er wünschte sich, Malfoy hätte ihn nicht gerettet. 

„So Potter, ich muss los! Viel Spaß noch und genieß deine Zeit ohne Schule!“, sagte Malfoy und stand auf, dabei fielen ihm einige seiner blonden Strähnen in die Stirn und er strich sie hinter seine Ohren. Aus irgendeinem Grund empfand Harry den Slytherin in diesem Moment als überaus attraktiv.  
Geschmeidig drehte sein Erzfeind sich um und schritt aus dem Krankensaal. Leise klackte das Schloss, als er die Tür hinter sich zu machte und Harry mit seinen trüben Gedanken allein ließ. 

Es war, als falle eine Last von Dracos Schultern, als er die Tür zum Krankensaal hinter sich schloss. Am liebsten hätte er Harry in den Arm genommen, ihm gesagt, dass er Angst um ihn gehabt hatte und … ja… und was? Dass er ihn liebte? Aber liebte er ihn denn? Oder war es bloß die Begierde eines Sammlers nach einem seltenen Stück, die ihn antrieb sich so um Harry zu sorgen? Was hätte er sagen sollen?  
‚Tut mir leid, aber ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil ich nicht will, dass du stirbst bevor ich dich im Bett hatte’? Nein! So tief würde er nicht sinken, immerhin war er Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, der rechten Hand Voldemorts und angehender Death Eater, auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke wenig behagte.  
Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen so frei mit Potter zu reden. Es musste subtil handeln, Potter durfte nicht direkt merken, was los war. 

Ja gut, er hatte Potter schon oft genug mit Andeutungen klar gemacht, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas verändert hatte. Ob sie einander nun noch mehr hassten oder ob sich eigentlich nur um einander herumschlichen um den anderen aus der Reserve zu locken, war allerdings nicht ganz klar. 

Draco verscheuchte die Gedanken an Potter aus seinem Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.  
Es war Freitag und somit hatte er Charms in der ersten Stunde, was der junge Slytherin als nicht schlecht ansah, denn in Flitwicks Unterricht konnte er schlafen. Die Zauber, die der kleinwüchsige Lehrer ihnen beibrachte, kannte Draco schon seit er drei Jahre alt war. Lucius hatte es für nützlich empfunden dem Jungen ein paar grundlegende Dinge beizubringen und diese hatten sich dann doch als etwas mehr, als nur grundlegend erwiesen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gelangweilt saß der Blonde in Charms und hatte den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, während seine Augen die Verzierung der Zimmerdecke betrachteten.  
Einfaches Gebälk aus Eichenholz. Massiv und durch Magie gestärkt – so würde es noch viele Jahrtausende aushalten. Genau wie einige Gebäude der Römer. Auch sie waren mit Magie gebaut worden und hatten so die Jahrtausende ohne größere Schäden überlebt.  
Schade, dass es solche Zauber nicht für Menschen gab!  
Ein Zauber, der einen Menschen unverwundbar machte, wäre doch gar nicht so schlecht. Aber schnell verwarf Draco diesen Gedanken wieder, da er sich sicher war, wenn es einen solchen Zauber gäbe würde Voldemort ihn kennen und DAS wäre Potters Untergang.

Draco wusste nicht warum ihn der Gedanke, dass Potter gegen Voldemort verlieren würde, so traurig stimme.  
Ohne es zu wollen spürte er wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen zog und seine Eingeweide zu brennen begannen. Irgendetwas in ihm schrie plötzlich vor Angst und ihm wurde schlecht.  
Konnte Potter diesen Kampf überhaupt überleben? Immerhin war er nicht mehr, als nur ein sechzehn Jahre alter Junge ohne fertige Schulausbildung, während Voldemort sogar den Tod überlebt hatte! Dracos Gedanken schienen keinen Sinn mehr zu geben. Den Tod überleben… geht doch gar nicht… 

Seufzend lehnte sich der Slytherin zurück, als Blaise ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß.  
„Hey Draco! Worüber denkst du so angestrengt nach?“, fragte er und zwinkerte dabei zweideutig.  
„Ach was! Sei doch still! Nicht das was du denkst! Kann ja nicht jeder so sein wie du und jede Nacht jemand anderes zum Vergnügen haben!“, antwortete Draco ungewollt schroff und fühlte sich schlecht, als er das beleidigte Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah.  
Am liebsten hätte er sich bei ihm entschuldigt, aber als Malfoy war dies einfach unüblich und so ließ er es bleiben und hoffte, Blaise würde von allein darauf kommen, dass seine Worte so nicht gemeint waren.  
Der Rest der Stunde verlief wie gehabt, aber Draco hatte nun fest vor noch einmal mit Potter zu reden. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gelangweilt wälzte Harry sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte seinen trüben Gedanken mittels etwas Schlaf zu entkommen, doch der Himmel selbst schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben.  
Immer wieder tauchten wirre Bilder vor seinen Augen auf. Der Turm… die Verzweiflung… der Abgrund… Malfoys Stimme… das Gefühl, als sich seine Füße vom Boden lösten… und endlose Schwärze.

Wie sehr sehnte sich Harry nach diesem wundervollen Gefühl der Ruhe und der Zufriedenheit.  
In dieser Welt hatte es keine Sorgen geben. Kein Voldemort… kein Goldjunge… kein Dumbledore… nichts! Einfach nur Stille und Frieden!  
Diese Welt war ein Meer aus Ruhe und Entspannung gewesen. Etwas das er so nicht kannte.  
Sein Leben wurde bestimmt von Schule und demnächst von den Vorbereitungen auf eine Schlacht, die er nicht gewinnen konnte.  
Was für ein Leben hatte er? Eines, das es seiner Meinung nach nicht lohnte zu leben. Er hatte keine wahren Freunde, keine Eltern, niemanden dem er einfach so vertrauen konnte… Sirius war tot… für immer fort! Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn mehr! Aber Harry hatte es ja noch nicht mal geschafft sich umzubringen! Nicht einmal das war ihm gelungen!  
Er verwarf den Gedanken an Schlaf und versuchte die Blätter des Baumes, den er durch das Fenster sehen konnte, zu zählen, was ihn wenigstens zeitweilig ablenkte. 

Kurze Zeit später durfte Harry den Hospital Wing wieder verlassen und musste nun sämtlichen verpassten Stoff wieder nacharbeiten, was sich als schwieriger als gedacht erwies.  
Früher hätte er einfach Hermione gefragt, ob sie ihm nicht helfen wolle, aber das wollte er nun nicht mehr. Er war Harry Potter, der Goldjunge, er hatte keine wahren Freunde und musste allein mit der Schule zu Recht kommen.  
So saß er Abend um Abend auf einem Sofa vor dem warmen Kaminfeuer und brütete über Büchern, während draußen der Regen rhythmisch gegen die Scheibe des Fensters pochte, als wolle er es zum Bersten bringen. Der Wind heulte ein Klagelied und dann und wann zuckten Blitz und Donner über den Himmel. Die Götter des ewigen Kampfes. Blitz und Donner im Zweikampf miteinander. Sie konnten nicht miteinander, aber auch nicht ohne einander.  
Seufzend blickte Harry auf sein Potions Buch. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das ewige Spiel der Himmelsgötter an sich und Malfoy. Wann immer sie einander sahen bekämpften sie einander, aber konnte der eine den anderen auch vernichten?  
Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte Harry ‚na klar’ gesagt, aber nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.  
Malfoy hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Harry starb, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.  
Nach dieser Tat hatte Harry begonnen darüber nachzudenken, ob er Malfoy töten könnte. Er hasste ihn, aber konnte er ohne ihn leben? Waren sie nicht wie Tag und Nacht, die auch nicht ohne den anderen konnten?

Harry verscheuchte den Gedanken daran, wie so oft zuvor, denn er kam nie zu einem Ergebnis.  
Müde schlug er das dicke Buch zu und ging in seinen Schlafsaal. Er war viel zu müde, um noch lernen zu können, also würde etwas Schlaf eine viel bessere Wirkung auf seine Leistungen haben, als irgendein Schulbuchschinken. 

 

Mehr unaufmerksam als aufmerksam hing Harry auf seiner Schulbank im DADA Klassenraum und blickte aus fast gelangweilten Augen zu Professor Parker auf, der einen gut vorbereiteten Vortrag über Geister und Untote hielt.  
Die leuchtenden Augen des Lehrers fixierten Harry immer wieder, aber er konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit dennoch nicht auf den Unterricht lenken. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu einer Frage hin ‚Warum hatte Malfoy ihn gerettet?’ Doch egal wie oft er sich diese Frage stellte, am Ende verwarf er sie wieder, weil er zu keiner Antwort kam. 

„Mr Potter, würden Sie nach der Stunde bitte zu mir kommen?“, Parkers Stimme war alles andere als freundlich. Er klang gereizt und gerade so als wäre er total enttäuscht

Nach der Stunde, als alle Schüler schwatzend den Raum verließen blieb Harry zurück und ging zu seinem Lehrer.  
Der junge Mann, der Severus Snape tatsächlich sehr, sehr ähnlich sah, saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte Harry aus strengen Augen an. „Setz dich doch bitte. Ich denke in einem solchen Gespräch können wir die Edikte sein lassen und zum ‚Du’ übergehen. Also, Harry, ich habe deine Unaufmerksamkeit heute genau beobachtet und bin darüber nicht sehr erfreut – aber nun setz dich doch erst mal“

Harry schluckte, machte sich auf Strafarbeit gefasst und setzte sich auf den gemütlich aussehenden Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.  
„Harry… ich weiß es ist nicht immer leicht… aber… du MUSST weiter kämpfen! Ich weiß, dass die Sache mit dem Nordturm kein Unfall war, auch wenn Dumbledore es so aussehen lassen wollte! Bitte Harry versprich mir, weiter zu kämpfen! Bitte!“, ein seltsamer, fast verzweifelter Ausdruck lag in den Augen des jungen Professors, doch diesen überging Harry in seiner aufkeimenden Wut.  
„Klar Sie haben gut reden! Für Sie ist es leicht! Sie sagen zu mir ‚Ach, bitte Harry’, aber wissen Sie was? Ich bin der, der nicht sagen kann ‚ach bitte’! Ich muss kämpfen! Ich bin 16 verdammt! Und dieser Karl hat meine Eltern getö-“

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als Parker dem Schwarzhaarigen mit der flachen Hand eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Harrys Kopf wurde durch die Wucht des Aufpralls zur Seite geschleudert und er legte sich schützend eine Hand auf die nun schmerzende Wange.  
Parker atmete schwer, als er sich in seinem Stuhl wieder zurück lehnte. 

„So Potter, nun hör mir mal zu! Ich bin nicht viel älter als du! Ich war ein Siebtklässler, als du auf die Schule kamst und glaub mir, mein Leben war nicht leichter als das deine! Voldemort hat auch meine Eltern getötet! Aber ich hatte niemanden zu dem ich konnte! Es ist kurz vor seinem Fall passiert, kurz bevor du ihn vernichtet hast! Meine Eltern - Purebloods seit Urzeiten – waren gegen Voldemort und taten dem auch öffentlich kund. Eines Abends, da war ich grade sechs Jahre alt, da kam er und ich versteckte mich im Schrank, so konnte er mich nicht finden, aber er fand meine Eltern und meine Geschwister. Meine ältere Schwester, Kathy, hat einer seiner Death Eater vergewaltigt, gefoltert und dann getötet. Meinen jüngeren Bruder, Sean, haben sie hingerichtet, meine Mutter wurde gefoltert und umgebracht und meinen Vater haben sie mitgenommen, er kam nie wieder! Und das Schlimme war, ich habe alles mit angesehen! Aus meinem Versteck konnte ich alles genau sehen! Da schwor ich mir, alles zu tun um diese Bestie zu töten, aber du warst schneller! Doch nun ist er zurück und wenn ich kann, dann werde ich dir helfen, ihn aufzuhalten“, als der Professor geendet hatte starrte Harry ihn aus geschockten Augen an. Er schluckte schwer und rückte erst einmal seine Brille zurecht. 

Da schob Parker ihm ein kleines Pergament zu.  
„Das wird dir helfen, dich auf deinen Kampf mit Voldemort vorzubereiten“, sagte er und nun lag ein ungewohnt sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, von seinem Gefühlsausbruch war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
Harry warf einen Blick auf das Pergament.

_Hiermit erlaube ich – Merik Parker – Harry Potter das ganze Schuljahr über die Verbotene Abteilung zu benutzen, um sich optimal auf ein Zusammentreffen mit him-who-must-not-be-named vorzubereiten._

_Merik Parker_

„Danke… aber… in der Verbotenen Abteilung stehen nur schwarzmagische Bücher!“, bemerkte Harry und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich weiß Harry“, Parker schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann blickte er Harry direkt an, als wolle er ihn durchbohren. „Aber du kannst nur siegen, wenn du den Lord mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlägst! Ach und – guck mal auf der Rückseite! Und nun geh!“  
Parker stand auf und rauschte aus dem Raum, ohne Harry noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. 

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte das Blatt um und auch dort stand etwas geschrieben.

_Schwarze Flüche des 18. Jahrhunderts 1-3_  
 _Rituale der schwarzen Künste Band 1-4_  
 _Zauber der Dunkelheit und ihre Verwendung 1-7_  
 _Schwarzmagische Tränke_  
 _Magische Glücksbringer der anderen Seite_  
 _Das Buch der 1000 Flüche_

_Die werden dir sicher helfen!_

Bücherempfehlungen? Was sollte das? Erst erzählte Parker ihm von seiner schrecklichen Kindheit und nun forderte er ihn auf, es Voldemort gleich zu tun! Harry wollte nicht so enden wie Tom! Er wollte es einfach nicht und bei diesem hatte es sicher auch genauso angefangen. Eine falsche Unterschrift, zu viel Freiheit und die plötzliche Gier nach Macht! So wollte Harry nicht werden.

Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich Potter! ertönte Voldemorts Stimme in Harrys Geist, eine alte Erinnerung, die mit schrecklichen Dingen verbunden war. Schmerz, Blut und auch Tod.  
Harry wusste nicht, wie er nun handeln sollte.  
Vielleicht hatte Parker ja Recht und er musste versuchen Voldemort mit seinen eigenen Mitteln zu vernichten, aber vielleicht würde er auch genauso werden wie Voldemort und Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. 

Harry sah ein Bild von sich, in einem langen schwarzen Umhang, seine Augen kalt wie Eis, die Kapuze war ihm vom Kopf geglitten und sein langes, schwarzes Haar wehte unentwegt in der regennassen Luft. Das Licht eines einige Meter entfernt berennenden Feuers ließ sein Gesicht dämonisch wirken. Aus seiner Kehle drang ein Lachen so kalt, dass es Wasser hätte zum Gefrieren bringen können. Während zu seinen Füßen eine schreiende Frau lag, die sich unter Qualen wand und zugleich eine sabbernde, stinkende Kreatur mit viel zu langen Zähnen ihr das Fleisch bei lebendigem Leibe von den Knochen fraß. Als das Tier zu Harry aufsah, erkannte er, dass es Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt war. 

Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter, als Harry realisierte, dass jenes Bild nur ein Bild geschaffen von seiner Fantasie war. Er zitterte am ganz Leib und fühlte sich so schmutzig wie nie zuvor. Das Blatt Pergament steckte in seine Umhangtasche und rannte zu den Räumen der Gryffindors. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Harry ist alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Hermione wissen, als Harry durch das Portrait-Loch kletterte. „War Parker sauer oder so?“, sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, doch er entzog sich ihr und starrte zu Seite.  
„Harry! Was ist denn?“, nun klang sie ehrlich besorgt und voll von Sarkasmus musste Harry feststellen, dass es ihm total egal war.  
„Nicht jetzt, Mione! Ich will erstmal allein sein! Lass uns morgen darüber reden“, eigentlich hatte er nicht vor mit ihr darüber zu reden und er würde es wohl auch nicht tun. 

Er eilte die Treppe hoch, stieß die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf, sodass sie gegen die Wand knallte, was Ron mit einem „Spinnst du?“ kommentierte, und wollte weiter zum Bad, in welchem er Dean mit einer Viertklässlerin engumschlungen und in recht eindeutiger Pose ertappte.  
„Dean, Cassandra raus! Knutschen könnte ihn wo anders!“, rief er, als die beiden fluchtartig den Raum verließen.

Der Schwarzhaarige verriegelte die Tür und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Als er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete schlich sich unwillkürlich das Bild von vorhin zurück in seinen Geist. Wütend schrie er und schlug mit der Faust in den Spiegel, sodass dieser zerbrach. Blut rann seine Hand hinunter, denn die Scherben hatten tiefe Wunden geschnitten. 

Harry begann zu lachen. Er lachte wie er es in jenem Tagtraum getan hatte und hielt sich dabei die von Blut triefende Hand vor die Augen.  
Rotes Blut topfte auf den Boden, auf die Scherben des Spiegels. Harry zog seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn auf den Boden. Anschließend räumte er mit einem lauten Schrei die Ablage unter dem Spiegel ab, sodass alle Utensilien darauf zu Boden fielen.

Lachend bückte er sich und griff nach einer der Scherben. Diese musterte er mit großen Augen, ließ sich an der Wand entlang in den Scherbenhaufen gleiten und legte die Scherbe an seinem Arm an.  
Der Schmerz, als die Scherbe das Fleisch durchschnitt, ließ ihn erst zusammen zucken und trieb ihm einen Moment lang die Tränen in die Augen. Dann aber übermannte ihn das Gefühl der Erleichterung, als der körperliche Schmerz den seelischen ablöste. Immer tiefer wurden seine Schnitte, und immer mehr Frieden schien seine Seele zu finden. 

Da wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und Hermione stand im Eingang.  
„Harry!“, rief sie entsetzt und ließ sich zu ihm in den Scherbenhaufen fallen, wobei eine Scherbe ihr das Bein aufschnitt und ihre weißen Kniestümpfe rot färbte.  
Mit einem Zauber versiegelte Hermione die Tür wieder und riss Harry die Scherbe aus der Hand.

„Was soll das? Was hat Parker mit dir gemacht?“, wollte sie mit schriller Stimme wissen und blickte ihm gehetzt in die Augen.  
„Nichts! Er hat mir von seiner Familie erzählt…“, sagte Harry schwach mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte.  
„Und warum bitte finde ich dich dann hier mit aufgeschnittenen Armen in einem Haufen Glasscherben?“, fragte die Gryffindor verzweifelt.  
„Was geht dich das an? Lass mich hier sterben dann habe ich’s hinter mir!“, sagte Harry mit hängendem Kopf, seine Augen fixierten die Wunden, aus denen unentwegt rotes Blut rann. 

„Es war kein Unfall, oder? Der Nordturm! Das war Absicht!“ in Hermiones hübschem Gesicht standen Schock und Erkenntnis. Ihre Augen waren unnatürlich geweitet und sie wurde mit einem Mal kalkbleich.  
„Schlaue Hermione! Wie immer brillant“, Harry lachte sarkastisch. Sein Lachen hallte gespenstisch und Furcht erregend von den gefliesten Wänden wieder.  
„Halt die Klappe!“, verlangte die Braunhaarige, während kullernde Tränen über ihr hübsches Gesicht rannen und heiße, feuchte Spuren auf diesen hinterließen. Ihre Lippen bebten und ihre Augen färbten sich rot. 

„Wie kannst du so reden Harry? Hast du dabei jemals an uns gedacht? Ron und ich machen uns Sorgen! Und außerdem bist du der Einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann!“ Von der Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme ließ Harry sich nicht erweichen, viel mehr war all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermiones Worte gerichtet, denn wieder war er nur der Held. Sie hatte nicht von ihm als Mensch gesprochen, sondern von dem Jungen, der alle retten sollte. Sogar im Moment größter Verzweiflung und der unumgänglichen Sehnsucht nach dem Tod sah man ihn nicht als den, der er war.

Konnte er denn nur zum ‚Menschen’ werden, wenn er Voldemort besiegte?  
Wenn das der einzige Weg war, würde er ihn gehen, egal wie schwer und gefährlich er auch wäre. Verbotene Abteilung hin oder her, er würde diese Bücher ausleihen, sie studieren und Voldemort vernichten! Dann wäre er ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft. 

Er nickte sanft. „Du hast Recht, Mione! Es war dumm von mir das zu tun…“, reumütig ließ er den Kopf hängen, auch wenn er nicht bereute, was er getan hatte, aber er wollte, dass sie ihn endlich allein ließ.  
„Endlich siehst du’s ein!“, sie nickte und verheilte seine Wunden, damit niemand mitbekam, was geschehen war. „Versprich mir, so etwas nie mehr zu tun! Reparo!“, der Spiegel setzte sich wie von allein wieder zusammen und nichts deutete mehr aus Harrys Zerstörungswut hin, außer den Waschutensilien, die ihren Platz auf dem Fußboden gefunden hatten. Schnell räumte er alles weg und hinterließ das Bad so wie er es vorgefunden hatte.  
„Mione… würdest du…“, begann er, als die beiden im Begriff waren den Raum zu verlassen.  
„Es niemandem sagen?“, beendete sie den Satz für Harry und nickte dabei liebevoll lächelnd. „Aber natürlich nicht! Wenn du mir versprichst, dass es einmalig war!“  
Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ließ den Schwarzhaarigen mit seinen Gedanken allein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mit einem lauten Knall flog das kleine Fass, gefüllt mit schwarzer Tinte gegen die Wand und verspritzte seinen Inhalt im gesamten Raum.  
„Verdammt!“  
Ein weiterer Knall und wieder zerbrachen Tintenfässer, gefolgt von Federkielen. Tinte vernichtete die Hausaufgaben der letzten Stunden und hätte beinahe auch den Quell aller Übelkeit vernichtet, hätte Draco ihn nicht vorher aus der Verwüstung gezogen.

Sein Zimmer sah derweil aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen die Federn, die einmal Inhalt seines Kopfkissens gewesen waren, Scherben, Bücher, Tinte, Federkiele, Pergamentrollen und Klamotten pflasterten den Boden und dennoch ließ Dracos Zerstörungswut nicht nach. Er schlug gegen den Schrank, bis ihm die Knöchel bluteten, erst da ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen, strich sich seufzend die Haare aus dem Gesicht und begann noch einmal den Brief von seinem Vater zu lesen.

_Draco,_  
 _vorab zeige diesen Brief niemandem, er ist streng geheim, darum habe ich ihn auch nicht mit der Tagespost geschickt. Wenn jemand diesen Brief liest, kann das dein und mein Ende sein! Auf beiden Seiten!_  
 _Aber nun zum Wichtigen. Ich habe mit dem Lord geredet und er ist bereit dich endlich in unsere Reihen aufzunehmen. Glaub mir es war nicht leicht ihn dazu zu bekommen, du bist immerhin noch Schüler!_  
 _Nichts desto trotz hat er zugestimmt, allerdings musst du dich erst bewähren!_  
 _Der Lord plant die endgültige Vernichtung Potters und damit auch die Übernahme der Schule! Du mein Sohn wirst uns alles Auffällige berichten und sollte jemand von deiner Mission erfahren und sie darum scheitern, so werde ich mich von deinem Versagen distanzieren, das sei dir gesagt!_

_Lucius_

Am liebsten hätte Draco den Brief in der Luft zerrissen, aber das wagte er nicht, genauso wenig wie er wagte sich seinem Vater entgegen zu stellen und genau das machte ihn so wütend, dass er den kompletten Raum auseinander nahm.  
Er wollte kein Death Eater werden, aber er hatte nicht den Mut und die Entschlossenheit seinem Vater zu trotzen.  
Verärgert über seine eigene Feigheit setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch, nahm ein Stück Pergament zur Hand, das seinen Wutanfall überlebt hatte und suchte nach schreibfähigen Federkielen und einem Tintenfass, welche er wie durch ein Wunder auch fand. 

_Lucius,_  
 _ich bin dir überaus dankbar, dass du den Lord von meinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt hast! Natürlich werde ich den Auftrag zu deiner und des Lords Zufriedenheit ausführen und niemand wird von diesem Brief je erfahren  
In Dankbarkeit_

_Draco_

Mit Müh und Not unterdrücke Draco einen Würgereiz, als er den Brief an das Bein der schwarzen Eule band, die ihm Lucius’ ‚gute’ Nachricht überbracht hatte.  
Er ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und entließ die Eule in die neblig-herbstliche Welt Nordschottlands, in der die Sommer mild und die Winter zu Weilen eher hart sein konnten. Immer dann wenn die klirrende Kälte sich in dem alten Gemäuer festsetzte, sodass nur die beheizten Räume der Häuser selbst erträglich schienen.  
Zu solchen Zeiten hatte Draco immer Angst ihm würde morgens beim Aufwachen ein Eiszapfen aus der Nase hängen oder dergleichen. Nur eine heiße Dusche am Morgen konnte Draco dann in die Welt der Lebenden zurückholen und vielleicht noch ein gutes Frühstück.

„Scheiße!“, fluchte er und schlug mit der ohnehin schon blutigen Hand auf den Schreibtisch ein.  
Es war wohl wieder an der Zeit kleine Erstklässler aus Gryffindor zu quälen, um die sich aufstauende Wut heraus zu lassen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Ah Mr Potter! Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie sich gut von ihrem Unfall erholt?“, fragte die Bibliothekarin, als der Schwarzhaarige an deren Schreibtisch trat.  
„Ja, danke der Nachfrage. Ich habe hier eine Bescheinigung von Professor Parker für die Nutzung der Verbotenen Abteilung“, sagte er nüchtern und legte der Frau das Blatt vor die Nase.  
Schnell lass sie den Zettel und lächelte ihm dann zu.  
„Aber selbstverständlich! Das sind ja auch wirklich wichtige Beweggründe! Bitte, bitte bedienen Sie sich!“, ihre schrille Stimme schmerzte Harry in den Ohren und so war er froh, als er das Stück Pergament wieder in seine Umhangtasche gleiten ließ und die Verbotene Abteilung betrat.

Schon vor Jahren hatte dieser Bereich ihn sehr interessiert, aber bisher hatte nur der Umhang seines Vaters ihm Zutritt zu den wertvollen Büchern verschafft. Umso glücklicher war er nun, den Rest des Jahres ungestört diese Abteilung nutzen zu können und nicht einmal Filch fürchten zu müssen.

Einige Minuten bewegte er sich zwischen den Regalen hin und her, betrachtete all die Einbände, auf denen in verzierten Lettern mal mehr, mal weniger interessante Titel standen. Harry konnte nie wirklich begreifen warum ein Buch über die Koboldaufstände von 1109 in diesem Bereich stand und genau gesagt wollte er den Grund auch gar nicht kennen.  
Endlich fand Harry eines der notierten Bücher, das über die schwarzmagischen Tränke. Auch wenn er wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass er es schaffen würde auch nur einen dieser komplizierten Tränke richtig zu brauen, wollte er es doch immerhin versuchen, vielleicht hatte er im schwarzen Bereich ja mehr Talent als im weißen.  
„Na endlich hab ich dich!“, murmelte er und zog das in schwarzes Leder eingebundene, schwere Buch heraus und betrachtete das Cover.  
Am oberen Rand stand in verschnörkelten Goldletternlettern der Buchtitel und darunter war das Bild eines dampfenden Kessels, über dem ein rot leuchtender Totenkopf schwebte.  
Nun wurde Harry bewusst, dass niemand außer ihm wissen durfte, dass er diese Abteilung benutzte und somit wäre es auch viel zu riskant öffentlich zu zeigen, welche Bücher er so als Abendlektüre las. Der Einband war bereits verschlissen und an einigen Stellen abgerieben. Das Pergament im Inneren war porös und schon leicht gelblich verfärbt. 

Schnellen Schrittes ging er zum Schreibtisch der Bibliothekarin zurück und legte das Buch auf den Tisch.  
„Sind Sie sicher Mr. Potter?“, fragte die Frau mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als sie sah, welches Buch Harry da im Begriff war auszuleihen.  
„Aber selbst verständlich!“, antwortete Harry nicht stolz, aber doch fest und sicher, auch wenn er sich insgeheim nicht sicher war, ob das wirklich tun wollte.  
Wollte er schwarze Magie studieren? Und was würde geschehen, wenn es schief ging und er einen Unfall hatte? Oder jemand dahinter kam? Er konnte sich schon genau vorstellen, wie Malfoy es herausfand und es Dumbledore erzählte.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Niemand würde es herausfinden und damit war das Thema vom Tisch.

Er packte sein Buch schnell in die Tasche und betete niemand habe gesehen, was es für ein Buch war, dann verschwand er schnell aus der Bibliothek und eilte in seinen Schlafsaal um das Buch dort in einer Schublade zu verschließen.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf Bett sinken, als die Gefahr, dass er mit dem Buch gesehen wurde endlich gebannt war. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch die entsprechenden Utensilien die er zum Brauen der Tränke brauchte besorgen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Snape alles was wichtig war in seinem Vorratsraum, ansonsten würde Harry einfach Parker darum bitten das Zeug zu besorgen. Der würde ihn sicher unterschützen.  
Müde warf Harry einen Blick auf seine Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass er schon viel zu müde für die frühe Uhrzeit war und sich nun zu fragen begann, was er tun sollte. Kurz entschlossen und da niemand außer ihm im Raum war schnappte er sich das Buch und begann es zu lesen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mit einem Knall fiel die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindors zu, als Ron den Raum betrat. „Da bist du ja!“, rief der Rothaarige, als er seinen besten Freund in ein Buch vertieft auf dessen Bett fand. Er steuerte gerade auf ihn zu, als Harry verschreckt das Buch zuschlug und es schnell in die Schublade warf, sodass Ron den Titel nicht mehr sehen konnte. Skeptisch hielt der Weasley an und betrachtete Harry nachdenklich.  
„Was war das?“, fragte er ernst mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Abendlektüre zum Einschlafen! Also was gibt’s? Du hast mich doch gesucht, oder?“  
Vom Themawechsel völlig überrumpelt begann Ron zu grinsen wie ein Irrer und sprang auf und ab.  
„Ab morgen ist wieder Quidditchtraining!“, rief er aufgeregt, was Harry eher kalt ließ.  
„Ah, danke, dass du mir Bescheid gesagt hast!“, gab dieser nur trocken zurück, löschte das Licht seiner Nachttischlampe, zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum zu und drehte sich um, da er sich nach erholsamem Schlaf sehnte.  
Von dieser Reaktion wieder überrumpelt verließ Ron den Schlafsaal um noch ein wenig mit Hermione zu reden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stolz und mit erhobenem Kopf betrat Draco die Räumlichkeiten Slytherins. Es hatte sich im Geheimen schon herumgesprochen, dass er einen sehr, sehr wichtigen Brief erhalten hatte und um was es in diesem ging. Natürlich wusste keiner, dass Draco weniger froh über besagten Brief war und so tat er, ganz nach Art der Malfoys, so, als wäre er überglücklich endlich ein Death Eater zu werden.  
Allerdings, und das war bedeutsam schlimmer für Draco, konnte er sich nun nicht mehr ungestraft an Potter heranmachen. Ab sofort würde jeder ein Auge auf ihn haben und somit musste ‚Operation Potter’ auf unbestimmte Zeit hinaufgeschoben werden, sehr zum Leidwesen des Blonden.  
Da er aber ein Malfoy war und die Familienehre zu wahren hatte, tat er zutiefst zufrieden und sonnte sich in der unausgesprochenen Bewunderung seiner Hauskameraden, als er an ihnen vorbei in den Schlafsaal schritt. 

Endlich von seinem Schauspielerzwang befreit setzte Draco sich auf sein Bett und rieb sich über die Augen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein junger Mann vor ihm stand. Er hatte lange Beine, dunkelbraunes Haar und leuchtende, hell blaue Augen.  
„Mein Gott Blaise, wenn Vater nicht wüsste, dass du ein Junge bist wärst du wahrscheinlich die Person, die ich mal heiraten müsste“, grinste Draco seinem besten Freund entgegen.  
„Sei still Dray! Und noch was, die da draußen kannst du vielleicht täuschen, aber mich nicht, also was ist los? Du freust dich gar nicht, dabei hast du die letzten Jahre von nichts anderem gesprochen, na ja außer vielleicht Potter, aber sonst nichts“, schoss er gleich drauf los, ohne noch auf Dracos Bemerkung über eine Hochzeit einzugehen.

„Nenn mich nicht Dray! Na ja… ich weiß nicht… überleg doch mal bei gesundem Menschenverstand, irgendwie hat der Lord… na ja…er ist nicht bei Sinnen, wenn du mich fragst! Vater folgt ihm, ja! Aber ich bin anders als er! Er ist ein Malfoy, aber in mir gibt es auch noch so was wie das Blut der Blacks! Ich will nicht mit verschlossenen Augen auf der Suche nach einem längst verlorenen Traum einem größenwahnsinnigen Halfblood folgen! So bin ich nicht und das weißt du! Ich kann nicht vor ihm im Staub kriechen und den Saum seines Umhangs küssen, dafür bin ich zu stolz!“, antwortete Draco fast gänzlich wahrheitsgemäß. Noch rang er mit sich, ob er Blaise nun die Wahrheit erzählen sollte oder nicht er war immerhin so was wie sein bester ‚Freund’. 

„Ist das alles? Dein Stolz? Dray oder Draco, wie auch immer, ich kenn dich doch! Du bist anders, okay? Mag am Blut der Blacks liegen, oder woran auch immer, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Stolz allein bei dir der Grund ist! Gerade weil du NICHT so bist wie Lucius! Eben kein perfekter Malfoy! Was ist der wahre Grund? Potter?“, direkt wie immer traf er mit seinen Worten genau in Dracos Wunden. Wie sollte er je etwas vor diesem Jungen geheim halten können?

„Ja verdammt! Na und?“, brauste er los, verzweifelt, weil er diesmal nicht in der Lage war sich malfoysch aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
Blaise grinste ihn breit und siegreich an, seine blauen Augen blitzen vergnügt, wie immer wenn er gegen Draco eines ihrer kleinen Gefechte gewann.  
„Wusste ich es doch! Feindschaft! Von wegen! Ich hab dich in den letzten Wochen beobachtet, sehr merkwürdig, wie du die ganze Zeit hinter unserem Goldjungen her schleichst und, dass du gaaaaanz rein zufällig zu Stelle warst als der seinen ‚Unfall’ hatte“, die Art wie er das Wort ‚Unfall’ betonte ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er um den genauen Hergang wusste.  
Potters kleiner Unfall, der keiner gewesen war, Dracos Schuldgefühle, denn hätte er Potter nicht gefragt, so wäre dieser auch nie gesprungen.  
„Woher weißt du davon?“, fragte der Blonde nun doch etwas aufgebracht.

Blaise strich eine seiner braunen Haarsträhnen bei Seite und lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an.  
„Sagen wir, ich habe meine Quellen… aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache! Es ist doch mehr als auffällig, dass sogar Weasel schon glaubt, Potter sei mit dem Lord im Bunde, weil du dich in letzter Zeit so oft in seiner Gegenwart aufhältst! Was willst du von Potter? Ihn zu deinen Trophäen zählen? Seinen Namen der langen Liste hinzufügen? Oder ist es ernst?“

Was sollte Draco nun antworten? Er wusste ja selbst nicht mal, ob ihm die Sache ernst war oder nicht. Hätte Blaise ihn vor wenigen Wochen, vor Potters Suizidversuch, danach gefragt, er hätte sofort gesagt, dass Potter nur eine Trophäe war.  
Allerdings hatten sich einige Dinge geändert, Draco hatte sich, ohne es wirklich jemandem zu sagen, große Sorgen um Potter gemacht und nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er sich nicht doch… 

„Was weiß ich! Ist doch jetzt sowieso nicht mehr wichtig! Ich bekomme Potter sowieso nicht mehr! Selbst wenn, der Lord bringt mich eigenhändig um, wenn ich dem seinem größten Feind ins Bett gehe! Es ist egal! Ich muss mir ein anderes Opfer suchen! Luna Lovegood oder so…“, Draco versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, versuchte seine Stimme zur Ruhe zu zwingen und die Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber er wusste, dass er seine Verzweiflung nicht vor Blaise verstecken konnte.

Dieser lächelte ihn sanft an und nickte.  
„Draco Malfoy ich sags ja nur ungern, aber du hast dich verliebt! In Potter!“, ganz konnte er die Belustigung nicht aus seiner Stimme bannen und grinste ihn leicht an.  
„Halt die Klappe und verschwinde Blaise! Selbst wenn ich in ihn verliebt bin, dann mache ich ihn so runter, dass er niemals dahinter kommen wird!“, Draco musste sich zwingen nicht zu schreien, denn am liebsten wäre aufgesprungen und hätte das ganze Zimmer zertrümmert. 

Es hasste es, dass sein bester Freund ihm so tief in die Seele sehen konnte.

**Kapitel4 Ende**


	6. A thousand curses

**Kapitel5 A thousand curses**

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit damit die im Buch erwähnten Tränke genau zu studieren, auch wenn er mit jedem Trank weiter verzweifelte.  
Da waren Sachen dabei von denen hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. Zutaten, die er wohl nur aus dem Büro seines Potion-Masters bekäme.

Verzweifelt schlug er das Buch zu und nahm sich stattdessen vor lieber noch einmal in die Bibliothek zu gehen und zu gucken, ob er nicht ein paar Bücher fand in denen Dinge standen, die er eher beherrschte. Flüche, Verwandlungen, Rituale oder Zauber. Dinge in denen er Talent hatte.

Aber er musste zugeben, dass in dem Buch viele wahrlich nützliche Tränke zu finden waren und so schnappte er sich eine Pergamentrolle, Tinte und Federkiel und begann die für ihn wichtigsten herauszuschreiben.  
Vielsafttrank, Knochenschmelzungs-Trank, Cruciatus-Trank und zu letzte einen Trank mit dem Namen ‚heiliges Gift’. Allerdings fragte Harry sich ob Snape überhaupt so etwas besaß, wie Silberhaare einer Waldelfe. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit allerdings war sehr gering.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, vielleicht gab es ja doch noch einen Weg an besagte Kostbarkeiten heranzukommen und wenn ja, dann würde er den früher oder später auch finden.

Seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und strich sich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
Wenn er etwas gegen Voldemort tun wollte, wenn er eine Chance haben wollte lebend aus diesem Kampf hervor zu gehen, dann musste er lernen, alles lernen was in diesem Buch stand, aber er musste zugeben, dass er im Moment wenig Lust dazu hatte und sich lieber ein Buch suchen wollte, mit dem er auch zurechtkam.  
Vielleicht sollte er gleich alle mitnehmen, die Parker ihm notiert hatte und sich einen geeigneten Ort suchen, an dem er üben konnte.  
Erneut seufzend verließ Harry den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um die Bücher zu holen.

Gewohnte Stille empfing ihn, als er durch die Flügeltür trat und den Blick schweifen ließ.  
Die Bibliothekarin saß, wie immer, an ihrem Schreibtisch und blickt nur kurz auf, als er hereinkam.  
Außer ihm waren nur wenige Schüler da, was nicht verwunderlich war, denn draußen schenkte die Sonne den Schülern gerade die letzten hellen, warmen, herrlichen Herbsttage, bevor die Zeiten von Regen und Schnee über sie hereinbrechen würden.  
Wäre er nicht eben einfach Harry Potter the chosen-one, so würde er jetzt ebenfalls im bunten Laub die letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Jahres genießen.  
Seufzend ging er stattdessen auf die verbotene Abteilung zu und zog die Liste mit den Büchern aus seiner Umhangtasche.

 

Eine halbe Stunde später ließ Harry einen Stapel Bücher auf seinen Schreibtisch im Jungenzimmer der Gryffindors fallen und anschließend sich selbst auf den Stuhl davor. Wenn er all das lesen wollte würde er noch ewig brauchen, aber so viel Zeit würde Voldemort ihm sicher nicht geben.

Etwas frustriert über die ganze, auf ihn zukommende Arbeit griff er nach _Schwarze Flüche des 18. Jahrhunderts Band 1_.  
Auf den ersten Blick wirkte das große Buch eher unauffällig. Der Einband war hellbraun, der Schriftzug auf dem Cover einfach schwarz. 

Harry schlug die erste Seite auf und musste feststellen, dass auch bei diesem Buch die Seiten abgegriffen und porös waren. Er fragte sich kurz, wie lange dieses Buch wohl schon niemand mehr ausgeliehen hatte.  
Auf der ersten Seite befand sich jedoch nicht, wie erwartet, das Inhaltsverzeichnis, sondern eine kurze Einleitung - auf Latein.  
Harry blinzelte zweimal, dann schlug er das Buch frustriert zu.  
Latein konnte er nicht und eigentlich hatte er auch kein gesteigertes Interesse daran eine tote Sprache zu lernen.  
Wobei die Frage in ihm aufkam, wie tot diese Sprache in der Zaubererwelt wirklich war.

Immerhin benutzten sie jeden Tag lateinische Zaubersprüche und dieses Buch war ja auch fast Beweis genug, dass es nicht schaden konnte irgendwann, wenn in seinem Leben vielleicht mal etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war, doch noch eine ‚tote’ Sprache zu lernen. In Gedanken machte er sich einen Haken daran, bevor er die Bücher in seinen Koffer packte, damit sie niemand finden würde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viel zu früh für Dracos Geschmack wachte er schweißgebadet aus seinen Träumen auf.  
Er saß kerzengrade im Bett, seine Atmung ging schwer und unregelmäßig. Seine Träume quälten ihn, seit der Brief seines Vaters angekommen war. 

Jede Nacht sah er einen blonden Mann mit langen Haaren zu Füßen des Lords kriechen und den Saum des Umhangs küssen.  
Jede Nacht blickte er in die roten Augen eines Wahnsinnigen, der seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann am Boden richtete.  
Jede Nacht glaube Draco seinen Vater dort kriechen zu sehen. Aber als der Crutiatus-Fluch die Gestalt traf und diese, sich vor Schmerz windend, erst aufbäumte und sich dann auf den Rücken fallen ließ, realisierte er jede Nacht, dass es nicht Lucius sondern er selbst – Draco – war. 

Er würde das Schicksal seines Vaters teilen und hatte leider keine andere Wahl, als sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen, zumindest dann, wenn er am Leben bleiben wollte.

Natürlich hätte er zu Dumbledore gehen können und sich dem Orden anschließen können, aber damit würde er sich zur absoluten Zielscheibe der Death Eater machen. Verräter standen auf der Abschussliste des Dunkeln Lords direkt unter ‚Harry Potter’ und ‚Albus Dumbledore’.  
Draco konnte also, wenn er sich gegen den Lord wandte, nur hoffen, dass es Potter gelingen würde, diesen ein für alle Mal zu besiegen, aber mal ehrlich, wie viel Chancen hat ein sechzehnjähriger Zauberschüler gegen den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts?  
Und was würde Draco blühen, wenn Potter versagte?  
Ein Leben auf der Flucht? In der ewigen Angst von Voldemorts Anhängern gefunden zu werden?  
Wenn er ehrlich war, blieb ihm doch keine andere Wahl, als sich den Wünschen seines Vaters zu beugen und bei nächster Gelegenheit in die Reihen des Lords aufgenommen zu werden. 

Frustriert schüttelte er den Kopf und schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes.  
Zum wiederholten Male war er mehr als froh, dass man in Slytherin Einzelzimmer hatte und ihn somit niemand (außer hin und wieder Blaise), störte. 

Nach einer heißen Dusche fühlte er sich zwar körperlich etwas entspannter, aber seine ‚Death Eater-Probleme’ löste das auch nicht.  
Der Blick auf die magische Uhr an seiner Wand sagte ihm, neben der momentanen Sternenkonstellation, auch, dass es erst halb acht war und damit eigentlich noch über eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Unterricht. Dennoch entschloss Draco sich dazu bereits zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Der Vorteil am frühen Erscheinen in der Großen Halle war, dass nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer bereits da waren und man somit in Ruhe essen konnte, ohne den Lärm, den Erstklässler beim Frühstück produzieren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Als Harry aus der Dusche kam saß Ron gerade erst in seinem zu kleinen Schlafanzug auf der Bettkante und blinzelte seinem besten Freund entgegen.  
„Du bist schon wach?“, fragte er und wischte sich dabei den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
Harry grinste kurz.  
„Nein Ron, du hast Halluzinationen“, antwortete er mit einem Zwinkern, bevor er sich wieder auf sein Bett sinken ließ, um seine Schulsachen für den anstehenden Tag fertig zu machen.  
„Ha,ha. Clown gefrühstückt?“, motze der Rothaarige, bevor er sich Richtung Bad davon machte.

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
Ronald Weasley war am Morgen noch nie ein guter Gesprächspartner gewesen und seit er und Hermione um einander herum tanzten wurde die Laune des Rotschopfs noch weiter getrübt.  
Kurz überlegte Harry, ob er nicht auf seinen Freund warten sollte, entschied sich dann aber lieber schon mal runter in Große Halle zu gehen und in Ruhe zu frühstücken.

Wie immer waren nur wenige Schüler so früh beim Essen und der Lehrertisch war heute sogar noch gänzlich leer.  
Harry ließ sich am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder und fischte sich das erste Toast auf seinen Teller.  
So richtig Appetit hatte er nicht, aber die Vernunft brachte ihn dazu doch etwas zu essen, immerhin würde in Prof. Parker im Zweifelsfall eigenhändig zwangsernähren, sollte Harry sich für einen Tod durch Verhungern entscheiden.

Kaum hatte er den ersten Bissen seines Toasts im Mund, da kam Draco Malfoy in die Halle gerauscht.  
Er war allein, wie häufiger seit Beginn des Schuljahrs.  
Früher hatte man ihn immer umringt von seiner Clique gesehen, aber seit einigen Wochen erschien der Blonde nur noch allein zum Frühstück und ging auch recht bald wieder.  
Doch eigentlich hatte Harry kein Recht darüber zu urteilen, wann und mit wem Malfoy zum Essen ging. Immerhin hatte der Goldjunge seine Frühstücksgewohnheiten auch verändert und kam nun früher und ebenfalls allein.

Nichts desto trotz bemerkte er eine Veränderung in Malfoy. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er zwar wie immer, kalt und arrogant, aber unter der Maske konnte ein geschultes Augen erkennen, dass etwas an ihm nagte. Und natürlich war Harry die perfekte Person, um diese kleinen Details wahrzunehmen, immerhin war Malfoy sein erklärter Erzfeind und darum hatte er den Slytherin die letzten fünf Jahre eingehend studiert und kennen gelernt – frei nach dem Motto: Kenne deinen Feind.  
Diese intensive Beschäftigung zeigte ihm jetzt aber auch, dass es etwas gab, dass den Blonden nachdenklich machte und nur zu gerne hätte Harry gewusst, was es war. 

„Hey Harry, du hättest warten können!“, Rons etwas beleidigte Stimme riss den Goldjungen aus seinen Gedanken und brachte ihn zurück zum Tisch der Gryffindors und seinem Toast.  
„Sorry, ich wäre verhungert, wenn ich gewartet hätte“, log Harry und setzte ein Lächeln auf, das seine Augen jedoch nicht erreichte.  
„Schon gut, Harry. So geht’s doch jedem Mal“, Hermione erwiderte sein Lächeln und griff nach einer Scheibe Brot.  
Ron gähnte ausgiebig und schlürfte seinen Kaffee.  
„Mal was anders, was haben wir gleich?“, fragte er ohne aufzusehen.  
Hermione wandte ihr Gesicht dem Rotschopf zu. „Hast du den Stundenplan etwa immer noch nicht auswendig gelernt?“, fragte sie entrüstet.  
Harry beschloss derweil seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein zweites Toast zu lenken, anstatt seinen beiden besten Freunden beim Streiten zu zuhören.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Von seinem Platz am Slytherintisch aus blickte Draco rüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors.  
Potter schien seine beiden, mal wieder diskutierenden, Freunde zu ignorieren, sah aber auch nicht wieder zu Draco herüber. Natürlich hatte der Blonde die Blicke seines Nemesis gespürt, als er die Halle betreten hatte und er vermutete sogar, dass Potter bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Aber Draco würde ganz sicher nicht aufstehen, zu Potter gehen und ihm sein Herz ausschütten.  
Welche Ratschläge würde ihm dieser schon geben können? ‚Geh doch zu Dumbledore’. Ja, daran hatte er auch schon gedacht. Aber egal wie oft er das Ganze im Kopf durch ging, es blieb ihm am Ende nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen.  
Also wäre auch Potter der Letzte, den er ins Vertrauen ziehen würde.

„Morgen Draco“, Blaise ließ sich neben ihn fallen, dicht gefolgt von Millicent und Amanda, die in ein Gespräch über irgendeinen Ravenclaw-Siebtklässler vertieft waren, dessen Namen Draco noch nie gehört hatte.  
„Hast du den Aufsatz für Charms fertig bekommen? Bei meinem fehlen zehn Inches“, Blaise verzog das Gesicht und füllte seine Tasse mit Kaffee.  
„Ich hab ihn fertig. Aber auch auf den Inch genau. Frag doch Granger, wenn dir noch was fehlt, die hat sicher drei Meter zu viel“, antwortete Draco und warf einen Blick zum Gryffindortisch, wo besagte Schülerin noch immer mit Weasle stritt.  
Blaise folgte dem Blick seines besten Freundes mit den Augen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er das Schauspiel am anderen Ende der Halle erblickte. „Was ist denn da los?“, fragte er irritiert.  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also wenn du Granger fragen willst beeil dich, sonst hat Weasle sie erwürgt, wenn das so weiter geht“.  
Blaise lachte leise, wandte sich dann aber auch lieber wieder seinem Frühstück zu.  
„Sag mal Dray-“

„Draco!“

„Ja Draco, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit.. du weißt schon?“, Blaise nickte erneut zum Gryffindortisch, diesmal aber fiel sein Blick auf Potter.  
Sein bester Freund sah nur kurz auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts, was soll damit sein?“, antwortete dieser kurz angebunden. Er wollte das Thema ‚Potter’ ein für alle Mal vom Tisch haben und nicht mehr weiter dran denken.  
Mit dem Brief seines Vaters waren jeglichen Bestrebungen Potter rum zu kriegen lebensgefährlich. 

Ohne weitere Worte erhob sich der Blonde, nickte seinem besten Freund noch einmal zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Klassenraum für Charms.  
Zum Glück war bereits Freitag und am Wochenende hätte Draco endlich mal wieder Zeit sich Dingen zu widmen, die weniger mit Unterricht und dafür mehr mit eigenen Interessen zu tun hatten.  
Zufrieden mit dieser Aussicht konnte auch ein weiterer Schultag gar nicht so langweilig werden. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Als Ron aus dem Bad der Jungs gekommen war und erwartete im Schlafsaal oder Common Room wieder auf Harry zu treffen, wurde er enttäuscht.  
Sein bester Freund hatte nicht auf ihn gewartet, sondern war bereits zum Frühstück vorgegangen. Einzig Hermione hatte er vorm Portraitloch getroffen, die jedoch wenig überrascht gewesen war, dass Harry nicht gewartet hatte. Somit waren sie zu zweit zum Frühstücken gegangen.

Gerade betraten beide die Halle und Ron blickt zum Tisch der Gryffindors, an dem Harry bereits saß und ein Toast auf seinem Teller liegen hatte.  
Doch statt sich diesem ausgiebig zu widmen blickte er über die Schulter zu Malfoy, der gerade eben am Tisch der Slytherins Platz genommen hatte.

Irgendwie begann das Ganze merkwürdige Ausmaße anzunehmen.  
Erst hatte er Harry mehrmals in direkter Nähe zu Malfoy gesehen, sein bester Freund hatte diesen dann auch noch verteidigt. Außerdem war es der blonde Slytherin gewesen, der Harry nach seinem Unfall gefunden hatte und nun warfen sie sich ständig Blicke zu.  
Irgendetwas war im Busch und Ron war fest entschlossen herauszufinden, was das war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zusammen mit Ron und Hermione, die sich noch immer keines Blickes würdigten, machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu Charms.  
Seine beiden besten Freunde hatten den Rest des Frühstücks damit verbracht über Hinz und Kunz zu streiten, anstatt sich zusammen zu raufen und waren nun entsprechend sauer auf den jeweils anderen.  
Harry hatte sich vorgenommen diese Tatsache einfach zu übergehen, was sich aber als schwer heraus stellte, da auf diese Weise kein normales Gespräch möglich war.  
Also hatte er nach wenigen halbherzigen Versuchen eine Unterhaltung zu starten aufgegeben und sie erreichten schweigend den Klassenraum, vor dem Draco Malfoy bereits wartete.

Er lehnte an der Wand und blickte kurz auf, als die drei ankamen. „Habt ihr eure Sprache beim Frühstück vergessen oder warum schweigt ihr euch an?“, fragte er spöttisch und zog dabei eine schlanke Augenbraue hoch.  
Harry vermied es, sich auf solche Kindereien einzulassen – irgendwie hatte er gerade keinen Nerv für einen weiteren Streit. Allerdings schien Ron gerade erst in Fahrt gekommen zu sein und sah hier nun seine Chance sich die Hörner weiter abzustoßen.  
„Und wo sind deine tollen Freunde? Haben wohl die Nase voll von dir!“, konterte Ron, sein Gesicht begann bereits sich rötlich zu verfärben.  
„Nein, meine Freunde können mir auch mal meine Ruhe lassen. Sie müssen nicht an mir kleben, wie du an Potter, nur um eine halbe Stunde Ruhm zu genießen, Weasle“, erwiderte der Slytherin gelassen.  
Harry packte Ron vorsichtshalber am Arm und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Der Rotschopf hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, um etwas zu erwidern, ließ sich aber dann doch von seinem besten Freund zurück halten.

Malfoy hob erneut eine Augenbraue und blickte zu Harry, der seinen Blick erwiderte.  
Magie schien die Luft zu erfüllen, Spannung und etwas, das keiner der Anwesenden richtig fassen oder begreifen konnte.  
Die beiden erklärten Erzfeinde blickten einander einfach nur in die Augen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.  
Smaragd traf auf Silber – Feuer auf Eis und keiner der Anwesenden wagte es ein Wort zu sprechen.  
Eisige Schauer liefen Harrys Rückgrat hinab und er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Es war als wäre er in Malfoys Augen aus flüssigem Silber gefangen und könnte aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr entkommen. 

„Hey Dray was i-“, zu spät erkannte Zabini, der grade den Gang entlang kam, dass es besser gewesen wäre den Mund zu halten.  
Malfoy löste seinen Blick von Harrys und der Moment war vergangen.

Der Goldjunge fühlte sich, als wäre er grade mit Gewalt wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geschleudert worden. Kurz schüttelte er irritiert den Kopf, dann wandte er sich endlich von Malfoy ab und wieder Ron und Hermione zu.  
„Was war das denn?“, fragte letztere in besorgtem Flüsterton.

Tja… was war das gewesen? Wenn Harry das gewusst hätte, so hätte er sich sicher besser gefühlt. Da war etwas, zwischen ihm und Malfoy passiert, das er selbst nicht verstehen konnte. Er hatte einen Moment lang geglaubt, die Zeit sei einfach stehen geblieben und er würde für immer in diesen Augen gefangen bleiben. Flüssiges Silber, in das man sich einfach fallen lassen und vergessen konnte.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?“, Hermiones erneute Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ja, alles gut. Ich weiß auch nicht was das war…“, Harry setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und hielt demonstrativ nach Professor Flitwick Ausschau. 

Keine Minute später kam der kleine Mann auch schon um die Ecke gerauscht und schloss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf.  
Die rege Geschäftigkeit, die jetzt aufkam, war Harry nur recht. So würde sein ‚Zwischenfall’ mit Malfoy hoffentlich schnell im Trubel des Alltags untergehen und er könnte die Sache als ‚eben nun mal passiert’ abhaken. 

Er ließ sich auf seinen Platz zwischen Ron und Hermione sinken, die noch immer kein Wort mit einander sprachen. Allerdings schien der Rotschopf nun auch gegen seinen besten Freund einen Groll zu hegen, denn er würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?“, flüsterte der Goldjunge zu Hermione.  
Diese schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nein, Ron ist nur in ‚ich-bin-beleidigt-Stimmung’…“, antwortete sie, bevor ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Rest des Unterrichts Professor Flitwick galt, der gerade einen Zauberspruch erklärte, mit dem man, bin zu einem gewissen Grad, innere Wunden heilen konnte.

Schon seit Beginn des Jahres waren die üblichen Alltagszauber, die man den Schülern in den letzten Jahren beigebracht hatte, von solchen abgelöst worden, die man für den anstehenden Krieg brauchen würde.  
Somit konnte Harry nun Knochenbrüche, Brandwunden dritten Grades, Stichverletzungen und diverse Flüche heilen. Auch McGonagall hatte ihre Verwandlungen den Umständen angepasst.  
Hogwarts rüstete sich für schwere Zeiten, das blieb keinem verborgen und machte Harry nicht unbedingt Mut, was die Zukunft anging.

Doch im Moment gingen ihm andere Dinge im Kopf herum, und so blickte er über die Schulter zu den Slytherins herüber.  
Malfoy hatte den Blick starr auf sein Pergament gerichtet und malte darauf herum. Ob er dabei zuhörte oder nicht konnte Harry nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber noch immer fragte er sich, was eben, auf dem Flur, zwischen ihnen passiert war.  
Seitdem kam es ihm vor, als spüre er die Präsenz des blonden Slytherin wie eine übersättigte Regenwolke, die über ihm hing. 

Der Gong, und damit das Wissen, dass jetzt Herbology mit Hufflepuff auf dem Plan stand, wirkte erlösend.  
Ohne zu zögern stand Harry auf und eilte aus dem Raum. Ron und Hermione ließ er, genauso wie Malfoy, ohne einen weiteren Blick, zurück. 

Vor den Gewächshäusern blieb er stehen und begrüßte Ernie, der bereits da war.  
„Alles klar, Harry? Du siehst gestresst aus“, fragte dieser grinsend.  
„Du würdest auch gestresst aussehen, wenn du den kompletten Nachmittag mit Slytherin verbringen müsstest“, antwortete der Goldjunge.  
„Stimmt würde ich! Wo sind Ron und Hermione?“  
Harry stockte kurz. „Die… kommen noch. Ich brauchte frische Luft“.  
Ernie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schien sich aber mit der Antwort zufrieden zu geben.

Just in diesem Augenblick erschienen dann auch Ron und Hermione.  
„Heute ist der Wurm drin“, bemerkte der Rotschopf, ohne Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen. Hermione hingegen schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. 

Herbology gestaltete sich als sehr angenehm für Harry, da es eines der wenigen Fächer war, in dem die ständige Bedrohung nicht zu spüren war. Fast fühlte es sich so an, als wäre der Unterricht leichter und lockerer, ohne jegliche dunkle Bedrohung.  
Leider verging die angenehme Stunde dafür auch umso schneller und Harry fand sich kurz darauf, mit Hermione und Ron, auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nach einer eher langweiligen Freistunde, in der er sich erfolgreich von Blaise und den anderen abgesetzt hatte, um in der Bibliothek einen Aufsatz für Transfiguration fertig zu schreiben, betrat Draco nun hungrig die Große Halle.

Auf den Haustischen standen schon ganze Hühnchen, Kartoffelbrei und Broccoli Gemüse bereit, wobei Draco sich dabei auch nur von ersterem begeistern ließ.  
Gelassen setzte er sich neben Blaise, der bereits von allem etwas auf seinem Teller hatte und jetzt nach der Geflügelsoße griff.  
„Na Dray – Draco – hast du den Aufsatz fertig?“, fragte er.  
Draco nickte bloß stumm und beförderte ein Stück Hühnchen auf seinen Teller, gefolgt von etwas Kartoffelbrei.  
„Gibst du mir bitte mal die Soße?“, fragte er beiläufig und begann, nachdem er diese auch bekommen hatte, zu essen.  
„Jetzt mal ehrlich Draco, was war denn heute vor Charms los?“, wollte Blaise zwischen zwei Gabeln Broccoli Gemüse wissen.  
„Blaise Zabini, wie oft muss ich das noch sagen? Wenn ich es wüsste wärst du der Erste der es erführe, in Ordnung?“, der Malfoy-Erbe blickte weiter starr auf seinen Teller.

„Was erfährt Blaise als Erster?“, wollte Amanda, die sich grade links von Draco niederließ, wissen.  
„Nichts, Amanda. Lass es gut sein“, stoppte Blaise ihre aufkeimende Neugierde und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.  
Etwas eingeschnappt wandte sich Amanda zu Millicent, die neben ihr saß, um die Unterhaltung auf ihr Seit-Wochen-Lieblings-Thema zu lenken: Merik Parker. 

Der junge Lehrer für DADA hatte es den beiden jungen Frauen mehr als nur ein bisschen angetan. Für solche Begeisterung fehlte Draco jedoch irgendwie das Verständnis. Es mochte ja vielleicht sein, dass der Mann gut aussah, aber weiter war auch nichts. Draco kam er oberflächlich vor, es war als verließe er sich ganz auf einen unwiderstehlichen Charme, den der blonde Slytherin einfach nicht finden konnte. 

„Draco?“, Blaise Stimme ließ diesen aufblicken.

„Ja?“

„Sag mal, stimmt es, was man sich erzählt? Dass der Lord plant Cecilia aus Azkaban zu holen?“, flüsterte der Braunhaarige.  
Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wenn es so war, so wusste er nichts davon, würde es aber sicher früh genug erfahren.  
„Sag du mir lieber, woher du so was weißt, Blaise!“.  
„Von meinem Vater, woher sonst?“, antwortete dieser.

Draco legte seine Gabel bei Seite. Irgendwie war ihm der Appetit vergangen.  
„Wenn mich jemand sucht, ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Brauch noch etwas Ruhe, von Parker bekomm ich immer Kopfschmerzen“.  
Blaise zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, nickte aber zu gleich, als sein bester Freund aufstand und Richtung Dungeons davon ging.

 

Eine Stunde später stand Draco zusammen mit Blaise, Pansy, Amanda und Millicent vor Prof. Parkers Klassenraum.  
Die drei Mädchen tuschelten angeregt miteinander, während Draco neben einem Fenster lehnte und in den angrenzenden Innenhof blickte. 

Würde Cecilia wirklich frei kommen? Und wenn ja, sollte Draco sich darüber freuen oder nicht? Immerhin war sie mit ihm verwandt. Aber er hatte sie nie persönlich kennen gelernt.  
Cecilia Black war eine Cousine seiner Mutter, doch war sie, genau wie Bellatrix nach dem ersten Krieg in Azkaban gelandet.  
Im Gegensatz zu seiner Tante, war es Cecilia im letzten Jahr, nicht gelungen zu fliehen und sie war bis dato noch immer in Gefangenschaft, aber Draco traute es dem Dunklen Lord durchaus zu, eine seiner treusten Anhängerinnen zu befreien.  
Soweit Draco wusste hatte Cecilia einen unehelichen Sohn namens Imago, der nach ihrer Gefangennahme im Heim aufgewachsen war. Warum er nicht von der Familie Malfoy aufgenommen worden war wusste Draco nicht, seine Eltern hatten nur selten von dem Jungen gesprochen. 

Erst als Imago nach Hogwarts gekommen war hatte Draco überhaupt von seiner Existenz erfahren. Heute war der junge Mann um die sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt und stand im Dienste des Lords.  
Gleiches galt auch für Bellatrix Tochter Anastasia, die ihrer Mutter auch noch zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.

Schnell schüttelte Draco die Gedanken an seine Verwandten ab und folgte Parker, der gerade vorbei rauschte, in den Klassenraum.

Während er seine Sachen auspackte streifte sein Blick das goldene Trio auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Die Spannung vom Morgen war noch immer deutlich zu spüren, auch wenn sich alle drei größte Mühe gaben, möglichst unbeschwert zu tun.

Mit einem Blick nach vorne zum Pult, wurde Draco wieder klar, dass Parker ein Gedankenleser war und der blonde Slytherin suchte seine Kenntnisse in Occlumency zusammen, um sich gegen Gedankenangriffe wehren zu können.  
Schon als er noch ein Kind war hatte seine Mutter beschlossen Draco müsse die Kunst der Occlumency lernen, um sich in Zukunft gegen Eindringlinge in seinem Kopf wehren zu können.  
Damals hatte Draco sich gefragt, wer denn bitte jemals in seinen Kopf würde sehen wollen, aber damals war er ja auch weder dem Dunklen Lord, noch Merik Parker begegnet. Heute war er mehr als dankbar dafür, dass seine Mutter damals so hartnäckig war.

Dass Parker in seinem Kopf würde stöbern können war nur halb so schlimm, wie die Tatsache, dass Voldemort es auch könnte. Und vor ihm hatte Draco Geheimnisse. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was mit ihm passieren würde, sollte der Lord jemals erfahren, dass er auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte, sich Dumbledore anzuschließen und nur ein Death Eater wurde, um der ewigen Verfolgung zu entgehen, und nicht aus Überzeugung.

„Mr. Malfoy, wären Sie so nett, dem Unterricht zu folgen?“  
Parkers ruhige, aber bestimmte Stimme riss Draco aus seinen Tagträumen.  
Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, aber statt rot zu werden oder beschämt zu wirken, lehnte sich der Blonde gemütlich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, setzte eine überhebliche Miene auf und antwortete: „Verzeihung Sir, aber einen Patronus-Zauber beherrsche ich bereits“.  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Parkers Gesicht.  
„Nun, Mr Malfoy, wenn sie mit dem Zauber bereits so vertraut sind, warum kommen sie dann nicht nach vorne und demonstrieren ihn?“, fragte er gut gelaunt.

Draco erhob sich möglichst elegant von seinem Stuhl, immerhin wusste er, dass jeder im Raum zu ihm sah, und stolzierte nach vorne.

„Bitte“, sagte Parker und macht dem Slytherin Platz, damit er den Zauber vorführen konnte.  
Draco nickte zufrieden und konzentrierte sich auf ein schönes Erlebnis in der Vergangenheit.

Zwar hatte er wohl nicht die schönste Kindheit gehabt, mit seinem strengen Vater, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn immer geliebt und ihm Halt im Leben gegeben. Solche Erinnerungen waren es, aus denen Draco schöpfte und die ihm Kraft gaben.  
Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, die ihn mit ausgebreiteten Armen in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor empfing. Mit diesem wunderschönen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Draco so gerne und leider viel zu selten zu sehen bekam.

„ _Expecto Patronum_ “, rief der blonde Slytherin und kaum einen Herzschlag später erschien eine riesige silberne Königskobra auf dem Boden vor Draco.  
Das Maul mit der zischelnden Zunge hatte sie der Klasse zugewandt, als wollte sie ihren Herrn gegen jegliche Anfeindung schützen.  
Im hinteren Teil des Raumes schrien Brown und Patil kurz entsetzt auf.

„Eine Schlange… typisch Slytherin“, hörte Draco Weasle flüstern, während er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Granger Potter besorgt eine Hand auf die Schultern legte.  
Ein Schalter legte sich um, und Draco wurde wieder bewusst, dass Potter ein Paselmouth war. Die ganze Sache begann interessant zu werden.

„Sehr gut, Mr Mafoy. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Bitte setzen sie sich“, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ Parker die Schlange verschwinden, was Draco gar nicht so recht war. Gerne hätte er noch ein kleines Schauspiel seitens Potters gesehen.  
Dennoch ging er ohne ein Wort und mit hoch erhobenem Kinn zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Mr Malfoy, auch wenn Sie den Zauber bereits beherrschen, würde es mich freuen, wenn Sie zuhören würden, vielleicht lernen sie ja doch noch etwas Neues“, das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Professors erreichte seine Augen nicht und die Herausforderung schwang deutlich in seiner Stimme mit. Was Snape für Potter war, würde Parker wohl in Zukunft für Draco sein.

 

Einige Zeit später stand Draco in den Dungeons über einem brodelnden Kessel.  
Die Gruppenarbeiten waren endlich vorbei und jeder der Schüler durfte wieder sein eigenes Süppchen kochen, was der Blonde sehr befürwortete.  
Was da im Moment noch in Dracos Kessel in Arbeit war würde sich bald als Wolfsbane Potion zu erkennen geben.  
Nie hätte Draco geglaubt diesen Trank als Schüler zu brauen. Aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und somit auch das Vorgehen im Unterricht.  
Obwohl der Blonde ja noch nicht recht wusste, was er mit dem Trank anfangen sollte. Klar, Potter konnte damit seinen Werwolf-Freund Lupin während der Vollmondphasen ruhig stellen, aber soweit der Malfoy-Erbe im Bilde war gehörte Fenrir Greyback zu der Art Werwolf, die den Trank ablehnten. Ganz im Gegenteil, Greyback genoss es sogar über die Landschaften zu ziehen und Menschen zu zerfleischen.

Aber weil Draco schlecht zu Snape gehen konnte und ihm sagen konnte er brauche den Trank nicht, weil Greyback ihn ohnehin nicht nehmen würde, braute er munter weiter und lächelte dabei wissend.

„Mr Malfoy, das sieht ja schon gut aus. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin“, bemerkte Snape, als er kurz darauf vorbei kam.  
Draco nickte anerkennend, bevor er gemahlene Drachenkrallen in den Trank gab und sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.  
Wenn er die Beschreibung richtig gelesen hatte, so brauchte der Trank nun drei Tage Ruhe bevor er weiter gebraut werden konnte. 

Entspannt lehnte Draco sich zurück und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
Granger schien gerade ebenfalls fertig zu werden, während auch Blaise bei den letzten Handgriffen war. Patil schien mit ihrer Leistung noch nicht wirklich zufrieden und Longbottom schmolz gerade der Kesselboden durch, sodass sich eine bräunliche, stinkende Maße auf dem Boden unter seinem Platz verteilte.  
Snape sah alles andere als begeistert aus und zog Gryffindor dafür dreißig Punkte ab.  
Und Potter und Weasle versucht wie immer mit gemeinsamem Wissen einen Trank auf die Beine zu stellen, was aber auch eher erfolglos aussah.  
Alles in allem hatte sich seit ihrer aller ersten Potionsstunde nichts geändert und wahrscheinlich würde sich auch nie etwas ändern.

Mit dem Gong gaben alle Schüler wie immer Proben ihrer Tränke ab, nur Longbottom war mal wieder davon befreit, aber die Note stand im Prinzip schon fest.

Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen zog Pansy ein genervtes Gesicht und ließ sich ziemlich frustriert auf die Bank am Slytherintisch fallen.  
„Alles klar?“, fragte Blaise irritiert und griff nach der ersten Scheibe Brot.  
„Ja, alles klar. Nur meine Lust auf Astronomy heute Abend hält sich in Grenzen. Was soll ich mich mit den Sternen beschäftigen, wenn mein Leben hier unten stattfindet? Das Fach ist doch überholt“, beschwerte sie sich und griff zum Milchreis.  
Draco schüttelte kurz den Kopf.  
„Vielleicht bist du irgendwann mal dankbar für den Mist. Wenn der Lord dich fragt, ob die Sterne für eine Operation gut stehen oder nicht. Also pass lieber auf“, erklärte der Malfoy-Erbe, ohne von seinem Kaffee aufzusehen.  
Eigentlich hasste er es immer so zu tun, als halte er Voldemort für das Maß aller Dinge und richte sein Leben nach ihm aus.  
Wenn Draco ehrlich war hätte er nichts lieber getan, als diesem Spinner mal die Meinung zu sagen, aber er wusste, dass er solchen Leichtsinn mit dem Leben bezahlen würde. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Im Kamin brannte ein wärmendes Feuer, während draußen ein Herbststurm den Regen vertikal übers Land peitschte.  
Harry saß an einem der Schreibtische im Common Room der Gryffindors und kratzte mit der Feder über das Pergament.  
Eigentlich müsste er ein Protokoll über den Potionsunterricht des vergangenen Tages schreiben, aber die Worte wollten einfach nicht zusammen passen und kaum hatte er einen Satz geschrieben, ließ er ihn auch schon wieder verschwinden.

Noch immer war die schlechte Laune des Morgens präsent.  
Ron hatte es ihm nicht verziehen, dass er den Rotschopf davon abgehalten hatte sich, wie ein Kleinkind, mit Malfoy zu streiten.  
Aber Harry hatte die ewigen Streitereien einfach satt und war der Meinung, dass er mit sechzehn Jahren nun eigentlich alt genug war, um Differenzen auch anders zu lösen, als mit Beleidigungen und Schlägen. Viel mehr interessierte ihn, was Malfoy in den letzten Tagen auf der Seele lag. 

„Wie weit bist du?“, wollte Neville wissen, der sich neben Harry setzte.  
Frustriert blickte dieser von seiner leeren Pergamentrolle auf.  
„Es hat sich noch nichts getan… leider“, erklärte er.  
„Ich versuche es gar nicht, der Trank ist bei mir gänzlich misslungen. Du warst ja dabei“, Neville verzog wenig begeistert das Gesicht.  
„Und ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Zum Glück haben wir ja noch etwas Zeit“, Harry lächelte aufmunternd, während er seine Pergamentrolle und das Schreibzeug wegpackte.  
„Entschuldige mich, ich gehe gleich zu Bett“.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und macht einen kurzen Abstecher zu Ron, der demonstrativ den Kopf zur Seite drehte.  
„Also nur falls es dich noch interessiert, morgen nach dem Frühstück ist Qudditch-Training“, erklärte Harry, bevor er, ohne einen Blick zurück, zum Schlafraum ging. 

_Unendliche, fast ergreifbar reale Dunkelheit umfing Harry. Egal in welche Richtung er sich auch drehte, nur Dunkelheit._   
_Er wollte sprechen, wollte schreien, aber kein Laut entkam seinen Lippen._   
_Vor ihm tauchten dämonisch rote Augen auf. Sie hingen in all der Dunkelheit und starrten ihn an, schienen ihn zu durchbohren und in sein Innerstes zu sehen._   
_Glühend heißer Schmerz schoss, von seiner Narbe aus, durch seinen Kopf. Er ging in die Knie, wollte schreien vor Schmerz, aber wieder vermochte er keinen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen._   
_Die Augen verschwanden. Der Schmerz ließ nach._   
_Ein Arm erschien vor ihm, ein Arm ohne Besitzer. Weiße, elfenbeinfarbene Haut mit einem pulsierenden Dark Mark darauf._   
_Harry wollte nach dem ausgestreckten Arm greifen, wollte dem Besitzer des Armes, den er nicht sehen konnte, helfen._   
_Doch statt irgendetwas auszurichten wurde er von grünem Licht umhüllt, dem ein hohes, unmenschliches und grausames Lachen folgte._

Schreiend und in Schweiß gebadet wachte Harry aus seinem Alptraum auf. Er saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, sein Herz raste wie wild in der Brust, seine Narbe schmerze und sein Atmen war unregelmäßig und völlig hektisch.

„Harry“, erklang Seamus Finnigans besorgte Stimme.  
Der Angesprochene blinzelte einige Male, dann griff er nach seiner Brille, die auf dem Nachttisch lag.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?“, fragte diesmal Nevilles Stimme.  
Harry nickte kurz. „Nur… ein Alptraum“, murmelte er bemüht langsam, damit seine Stimme sich nicht überschlug.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den gesamten Schlafsaal geweckt hatte und ihn nun alle, inklusive Ron, besorgt musterten.  
„Es geht mir gut, wirklich. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch geweckt hab“, Harry lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Wenn was ist, kannst du zu uns kommen“, sagte Neville noch, bevor er, Seamus und Dean wieder in ihre Betten verschwanden.

Nur Ron saß noch immer wach auf der Bettkante und hatte beide Augenbrauen besorgt zusammengezogen.  
„Bis’ du dir sicher, dass alles gut ist?“, wollte er wissen.  
Harry nickte kurz. „Ja Ron. Alles klar. Seit Cedric gestorben ist kommen die Alpträume und jetzt ohne Sirius werden sie schlimmer, aber es sind nur Träume, mehr nicht“, erkläre der Goldjunge mit einen aufmunternden Lächeln.  
Sein bester Freund nickte kurz und erwiderte das Lächeln, dann zog auch er sich zurück.

Harry legte seine Brille wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch, zog die Vorhänge zu und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
Heute Nacht würde er nicht mehr viel schlafen, soviel stand fest, aber das musste Ron ja nicht wissen.

 

Der Morgen kam viel zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack, denn er hatte in der Tat wenig geschlafen und kaum war es später als sieben Uhr, hatte er gar keinen Schlaf mehr finden können.  
Also stand er, vor allen anderen im Raum, auf und ging duschen. Das heiße Wasser wusch den Schweiß der vergangenen Nacht von seinem Körper, machte aber ihn zugleich schläfrig.  
Also drehte Harry das Wasser auf ‚kalt’ und versuchte so seine Lebensgeister zu wecken. 

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat er, noch immer etwas müde, die Große Halle und blickte sich um.  
Klar, es war Samstagmorgen halb acht und außer ihm, einem Hufflebuff und Malfoy war noch niemand beim Frühstück.  
Warum auch? Wenn man doch mal ausschlafen konnte.  
Der Hufflebuff packte in just diesem Moment seine Sachen zusammen und rauschte an Harry vorbei aus der Halle.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber die Chance war zu gut und er ging zielstrebig zum Tisch der Slytherins, wo er sich neben Malfoy setzte.  
Dieser blickte irritiert von seinem Teller auf. „Potter? Hast du dich verlaufen? Falscher Tisch!“, begrüßte ihn der Blonde.  
„Wer hat sich denn letztens an meinen Tisch gesetzt, Malfoy?“, fragte Harry grinsend. Allerdings bekam er keine Antwort, sondern nur ein Zucken der Schultern. „Keine Angst Malfoy, ich hab nicht vor, dich zu küssen, nur damit du es weißt“.

„Hab ich auch nicht erwartet“

Harry hob beide Brauen, atmete dann aber tief durch und wurde ernst. „Jetzt mal ehrlich Malfoy, was ist los?“, fragte er.  
Nun war es an Malfoy wirklich erstaunt zu gucken. „Wie meinst du das, Potter? Was soll los sein?“, in den silbernen Augen stand reine Verwirrung und ein leichter Hauch von Zorn.  
„Ich sehe es dir doch an, irgendwas ist los, dass du mit dir rum trägst“, erklärte Harry ruhig. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er auch nicht, was er hier gerade tat. Er saß am Tisch seines Erzfeindes und fragte ihn nach seinen persönlichen Problemen. Vielleicht war es doch an der Zeit, einen Nervenarzt aufzusuchen.  
„Also Potter, ich weiß ja nicht, was dich letzte Nacht gebissen hat, dass du so rum spinnst, aber erstens habe ich kein Problem, zweitens solltest du dich um dein Leben kümmern, statt um meins und drittens wärst du die letzte Person, der ich was über meine Probleme erzählen würde, wenn ich welche hätte. Und jetzt verschwinde an deinen Tisch oder ich hexe dich ins nächste Jahr, ist das klar?“.

Einen solchen Ausbruch hatte Harry von Malfoy noch nie erlebt. Statt einsilbiger, unfreundlicher Antworten hatte ihm der Blonde ihm geradezu eine Predigt gehalten und damit Harrys Verdacht, dass etwas nicht stimmte bestätigt.  
Er hatte einen Nerv bei Malfoy getroffen, der diesen zum Explodieren brachte. Dennoch wusste Harry, dass er im Moment keine Chance hatte, an Malfoys Geheimnis heran zu kommen, also nickte er nur gelassen und ging zu seinem Haustisch.

 

Draußen peitschte der Wind mal wieder Regen über das Land und das Quidditch-Feld versank in Wasser und Schlamm.  
Das erste Training des Jahres war, wie immer, dazu gedacht erstmal das Team aufzustellen. Fred und George mussten genauso ersetzt werden, wie Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnet. Das hieß im Klartext zwei Beater und drei Chaser mussten her und ob sie dann auch noch so gut wären, wie ihre verlorenen Spieler war nicht wirklich sicher.  
Der Quidditch-Pokal hing am seidenen Faden. 

Als Kapitän des Teams war es Harrys Aufgabe erst jeden, der einen Platz im Team haben wollte, zu testen und dann bekannt zu geben, wer es geschafft hatte und wer nicht.  
Dass Ron weiterhin Keeper und Harry selbst Seeker bleiben würden war eigentlich klar, zumal es auch keine anderen Bewerber gab.

Nach zwei Stunden in der Luft und unzähligen Bewerbern für die fünf zu vergebenden Positionen hatte Harry seine Wahl getroffen.  
Ginny, Dean und Damelza Robins, die im Ausweichen angreifender Bludger heraus stechendes Talent hatte, würden die neuen Chaser. Damelza war gerade erst in der vierten Klasse, aber ihr Talent war dennoch nicht zu übersehen.  
Als Beater hatte Harry Jimmy Peakes und Ritchie Coote ausgewählt, beide waren noch etwas jünger als Harry selbst, hatten aber ausreichend Talent, um aufgenommen zu werden.

Jetzt konnte Gryffindor nur hoffen, dass ihr Team auch ausreichen würde, um die anderen Häuser zu schlagen.  
Wobei Hufflepuff wohl dieses Jahr kein wirklicher Gegner sein würde. Es hatte sich bereits herum gesprochen, dass sie wenig Erfolg mit ihrem Nachwuchs hatten und das Team eher schwach war.  
Um aber mit Ravenclaw und Slytherin dieses Jahr fertig zu werden, hatte Harry das erste Quidditchtraining mit dem kompletten Team für den folgenden Samstag angesetzt. 

Nach der zweiten heißen Dusche an einem Tag beschloss Harry, dass es Zeit wäre, sich mit den ausgeliehenen Büchern zu beschäftigen und endlich wieder etwas für beziehungsweise gegen Voldemort zu machen.  
Da aber der komplette Common Room bereits überfüllt war, und Harry sich auch nicht den ganzen Tag im Schlafsaal aufhalten wollte, zog er sich mit den Büchern in die Bibliothek zurück.

In einem der hinteren Bereiche der verbotenen Abteilung zog Harry das _Buch der 1000 Flüche_ heraus, um vielleicht etwas zu finden, das ihm helfen konnte.  
Und tatsächlich gab es in dem alten Werk einiges, mit dem der Goldjunge sicher etwas anfangen konnte.  
Neben Flüchen die zum Erblinden, Bluten aus alles Körperöffnungen und unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen führten, fand er auch allerhand Zauber, die sich im letzten Kapitel des Buches ‚Verwandte Zauber’, befanden.  
Dabei erregte eine Seite seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Ganz oben, auf dem Seitenkopf, stand in geschwungenen Lettern ‚Incendo’. Darunter befand ich die gezeichnete Abbildung einer immensen Feuersbrunst.

Die Beschreibung des Zaubers besagte, dass er sich dabei um eine Art dämonisches Feuer handelte, das den Gegner bei der kleinsten Berührung sofort zu Asche verbrannte. Anders als bei normalem Feuer, war kein längeres Ausharren in den Flammen notwendig, allerdings waren die Flammen auch nur in der Lage Fleisch zu verzehren, nicht aber Holz, Stein und ähnliches.  
Weil durch den Zauber jedoch eine große Gefahr für Leib und Leben anderer ausging war er im achtzehnten Jahrhundert auf den Index gewandert.  
Sehr zu Recht, wie Harry fand.

Um den Zauber anwenden zu können musste der Anwender zunächst einen feinen Schnitt in die Haut vornehmen und etwas Blut in seiner Handfläche verteilen. Dann musste er ein Bild der zu entstehenden Flammen vor Augen haben und in seinem Inneren bereit sein, zu zerstören.  
Wenn dies alles gegeben war folge der Spruch ‚ _Incendo_ ’ und das Blut in der Hand des Anwenders würde zur Quelle der Flammen. 

Kein leichter Zauber wie Harry fand, aber einer, der zum Üben allein sehr geeignet war. Die Flammen waren nicht in der Lage, sich gegen ihren Anwender zu richten, nur gegen andere. Allerdings unterschieden sie da nicht zwischen Feind und Freund.  
Ein weiterer Vorteil war, dass die Feuersbrunst ohne ‚Nahrung’, also ohne zu verzehrendes Fleisch, nach wenigen Momenten erlosch. 

Harry zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor und begann die Flüche und Zauber, von denen er glaubte, dass sie ihm helfen würden, abzuschreiben, dann stellte er das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal.  
Je weniger er würde durch die Gegend tragen müssen, desto weniger würde auffallen, mit welcher Art Magie er sich da eigentlich beschäftigte. 

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit brachte der Goldjunge die restlichen Bücher in seinen Koffer zurück und warf den Invisibility cloak darüber, damit sie niemand fand.  
Es war eindeutig Zeit für ein Abendessen. Üben konnte Harry auch noch morgen, wenn er überhaupt mal eine Idee bekäme, wo er das tun sollte.

**Kapitel 5 Ende**


End file.
